The Only One In My Heart
by Ayu.I.S
Summary: After the event in Tanburn, Both Shirayuki and Zen were busy with their daily job so much that they didn't have time to meet with each other. One day Shirayuki met a stranger on her way delivering the example of medicines under Ryu's command. Who was it? What business did the person have in Clarines? Would this be another Trial for Zen and Shirayuki?
1. Chapter 1

**The Only One In My Heart**

Chapter 1 – An Interesting Stranger

It was after the event in Tanburn both Zen and Shirayuki were busy with their daily activities. Shirayuki was busy with her job as an aparentice pharmacist and Zen was busy with the paperwork in his office. Both of them didn't know the trial that they were about to face. This trial was another test for their love..

.

.

.

"Shirayuki" little boy who was writing on the parchment called out to the red haired pharmacist. His eyes never left the paper, "Have you delivered the medicine to the local pharmacist shop in town?"

Shirayuki turned her head from book rack "Not yet Ryu, After arranging the book I shall go right away"

Ryu nodded without even glanced at her, Shirayuki smiled gently as she continued her duties. It was usual for her to see Ryu's behavior. Ryu was always so serious about his study and it made Shirayuki wanted to try her best to keep up with him.

"Okay, I will deliver the medicine example now" sadi Shirayuki after finishing her task. She took the basket filled with medicine and the parchment contained the medicine information along with her bag.

"Is Obi going to go with you too?" asked Ryu, finally turned his head from the parchment to face the girl.

"No, Obi has a job to do from Zen" Answered Shirayuki casually as she walked to the door.

Ryu stared at her back, worry painted clearly on his eyes. He had heard the event in Tanburn where Shirayuki was kidnapped and Ryu was worried that without Obi by Shirayuki's side, The red haired girl would meet another trouble.

"Shirayuki" Ryu called out to the girl when she reached the door knob.

"Yes?" Shirayuki turned her head to face the little boy.

Silence filled the room for a short moment before Ryu opened his mouth to speak "Be careful Okay?"

Shirayuki gave him her best smile that always captivated Ryu, "Okay!" she replied "I am going Ryu" with the words, Shirayuki left the room.

"..I hope nothing happen.." Ryu mumbled alone. He knew from Obi that Shirayuki's hair had caused Shirayuki many troubles. Obi said it was because the beauty of the hair, people and especially men were drawn to it. Ryu noticed the longing face Obi had when he said the words and knew right away that Obi also was drawn to Shirayuki's beauty.

.

.

.

A guy with long golden hair that reached to his shoulder walked on the alley, he looked like a person who tried to sneak his way out. Wearing a normal clothes just like a travelling swordman, he looked around before smirking in satisfaction "Heh, Looks like I can get away just fine"

"Well, time to play around a little b—"

"kyaa!"

The guy bumped someone when he was about to walked out of the alley. He turned his head and a girl wearing a hood was sitting on the ground. "Oh, sorry" the guy said as he offered his hand to the girl "Are you okay?"

The girl was none other than Shirayuki, she nodded and took the hand. "I am fine" she replied while dusting her clothes. "You might want to watch carefully when you walk.."

The guy raised his eyebrow, for a girl especially commoner to speak that way to him was rare. Not to mention this girl did not even react to his face nor his golden hair. Usually women blushed the moment they laid eyes on him.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he muttered, staring at the girl who glanced into the basket, checking if the medicine examples were broken or not.

Shirayuki faced the guy "Well, I have to be on my way.. Excuse me" she smiled softly and continued her way to the pharmacy.

"Wait!" said the guy, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Let me carry the basket for you.."

"Eh? No It's okay" said Shirayuki

"No!" he said taking the basket off her hand "It's rude for a guy not to help a girl after he bumped her"

Shirayuki frowned slightly, this guy's stubborn character was just like Zen. Sighing softly, Shirayuki smiled a little "Well then, shall we?"

"What is this? Medicine?" The guy asked as they walked together. "Are you a healer?"

"I am a pharmacist, still an aparentice though" Shirayuki replied. "Oh My name is Shirayuki, I am an aparentice royal pharmacist"

'Royal?' the guy thought 'That means she works in the palace?'

"Heee, My name is Re-..Ray.. yeah.. Ray, you can call me that" The guy stated his name, at least the name which his attendant always called him. "I am a traveling swordman"

"Nice to meet you then, Ray" said Shirayuki, smiling at the guy.

"Nice to meet you too, Shirayuki" Ray smiled at her then frowned "But I wonder why do you have to wear a hood? Don't you feel hot?"

Shirayuki smiled sheepishly "W-Well.. there is a reason for that, Let's just say.. It's more easier for me to walk around town like this"

"Hmmm" Ray only gave that as a response to her words. He wondered what was the reason for her to do such thing, it was not like she was a fugitive. She was working at the palace after all.

Both of them finally entered the town pharmacy. Shirayuki gave the parchments to the pharmacist man and Ray gave put the basket on the counter as the man checked on the examples while reading the details Ryu had written. Shirayuki moved her hood as it revealed her red hair. Ray was surprised, "..You hair.."

"Hmm?" Shirayuki faced him and realized that she had revealed her hair. "ahh, well this is the reason why I hide it.." she said with a smile filled with irony "Having this kind of hair.. is troublesome sometimes"

Ray finally understood the reason why she was wearing the hood. Mostlikely because the hair was so beautiful, all the more beautiful due to the beauty of her face. A goddess.. One could call her like that. Ray wondered what was it like when it became longer and what it felt like to trail his hand along the beautiful red hair.

"Well, Now I know the reason" Ray grinned but his grin faded when he glanced outside. It was one of his retainers, it seemed his dissapearence was found.

"Anyway, I have to go" Ray said as he leaned closer to give a kiss on Shirayuki's cheek. It was a sudden and it gave Shirayuki a shock. "See you later Shirayuki" he winked and hurriedly exitted the shop, running toward the opposite direction.

Shirayuki just stood there, blinking before she shouted to the door "Don't kiss me like that!" she said in annoyance.

'seriously! How rude that guy is!' Shirayuki thought 'If Zen knows about this, he will get angry..'

Ray.. What an interesting stranger he was..

.

.

.

Inside the inn at the palace town of Clarines, Ray entered one of the room. A guy with brown hair was waiting, his arms were crossed on his chest while his finger tapped repeatedly. His face showed how annoyed he was at Ray.

"Oh, Yue" said Ray in friendly manner "long time no see~"

"What do you mean 'Long time no see' ?! Have you listened to my words at all?!" asked Yue.

"aww, don't be so angry Yue.. I just want to take a walk leisurely" Answered Ray.

"This is not Your Kingdom, Your majesty! Have you forgotten the reason why we come to this kingdom?!"

Ray laughed softly while walking toward the window "Of course not, Yue.." he replied to the tall man. "..We come to Clarines for a mission after all.. and.." he smiled evilly when he saw a hodded girl walked on the street.

"I have found an interesting thing along the way" he muttered.

"Interesting thing?" Yue asked, clearly confused.

Ray's evil smile became wider "..Tomorrow we are going to officially visit the palace, prepare everything.. I want to meet someone there, as the real me.. As Reinhart Thorian, The King of Ruthergent Kingdom.."

"Yes, Your majesty" Yue bowed slightly.

'I wonder what kind of face Shirayuki will make' Ray mused 'I guess we shall see.. right, Shirayuki?'

Note : Okay, this is the first time I write a fan finction. I need review and opinion, not haters though.. XDD I want to be a better writer so please support me! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Guest

The Next Day...

Zen was signing the paperwork on his desk, a distatisfied look was clearly shown on his face. Mitsuhide glanced at him nervously from the side while arranging the book in the bookcase. Something was diffinitely wrong. Leaning closer to his blonde partner, Mitsuhide whispered "Oi Kiki.. What's wrong with Zen? Isn't he supposed to be in a better mood than yesterday after meeting with Shirayuki?"

"Well, he met shirayuki last night in a herb garden Indeed" Kiki replied cooly "but it's because of that, his mood becomes worse now"

"Huh?" Mitsuhide responded, clearly confused.

Kiki sighed softly, "..Shirayuki explained how she met a stranger at town yesterday and how she was kissed on the cheek.." Kiki glanced slightly to Zen before continuing her work "Well, Zen acted cooly last night because he didn't want to make Shirayuki worry but it was all just an act"

"ahh.. so that means he is sulking right now?" Mitsuhide replied

"I am not sulking!" Zen slammed his hand on the table, a nerve was popping on his forehead. "I just don't like how other guy can easilly kiss Shirayuki!" he said in annoyance.

"In other words.. S.U.L.K.I.N.G" Kiki replied, her face didn't show any expression but somehow Mitsuhide knew she was teasing him.

"I told you I am not!" Zen slumpped to his seat in annoyance.

Mitsuhide smiled gently, Zen was acting so childish right now but Mitsuhide somehow understood why he felt that way. After all, the red hair pharmacist was a beauty, but not as beautiful as 'certain' someone he knew. From the first meeting, Mitsuhide had an inkling that Zen was taken by Shirayuki's existence. Maybe it was from the hair at first, even Mitsuhide admitted that red hair was totally captivating but having a beautiful hair did not count if the owner did not have a beautiful heart either. The one that made Zen fell head over heels was Shirayuki's heart and personality.

"Are you worried?" Mitsuhide asked, taking the books that were on the desk. "That Shirayuki will be kidnapped again?"

Zen sighed as he stood up from the chair, turning around to face the window. "..Yes.." he answered flatly.

Kiki and Mitsuhide shared a knowing look and smiled. "Don't worry, She will be safe in Clarines.." Mitsuhide said, trying to ease Zen uneasiness.

"..I hope so.." Zen frowned "..She revealed her hair to a stranger, Shirayuki can be slow sometimes.. or too trusting.. or too innocent.."

"Make up your mind and choose the right word already Zen" Mitsuhide muttered softly

"shut up!" Zen replied with a scowl then sighed. "..I just don't want her to go to a place where I can't reach her.." Zen continued, admitting the weakness in his heart.

"..I.." Zen clenched a fist "..Can't bear the thought of losing her.." He whispered softly then chuckled soon after "..I am such a softy huh?" he asked, turning his head to Mitsuhide

"No" Mitsuhide smiled, clearly proud of Zen "..It shows how much you love her, Zen"

Zen gave a grateful smile "Thank you, Mitsuhide.."

 _Knock! Knock!_

"excuse me" a palace personel walked into the office. "Your highness Zen, His Highness Izana wants to meet you"

Zen frowned "Big Brother?"

"Yes, Please go to his office"

"I see, Thank you. You are dismissed" Zen replied and the personel bowed before leaving the room.

"I wonder what is wrong.." Mitsuhide muttered.

"Well, Maybe he has another work for Zen" Kiki said

Zen sighed "another work huh?" He walked to the door, Mitsuhide and Kiki followed behind him "He really loves pushing people around"

"It shows how he loves you, Zen" Mitsuhide grinned.

"Shut up" Zen scowled at him.

The three of them headed toward Izana's office, wondering what kind of work Izana would give them.

.

.

.

"Have you heard?" Garak, the head royal pharmacist spoke suddenly. She glanced at Ryu and Shirayuki from over the paper that covered her face. "A guest from another Kingdom will come today"

"Eh?" Shirayuki stopped her hand that was holding the book, the book was halfway into the bookcase. "Another Kingdom? Is it Tanburn?"

"No" Garak said "It's Ruthergent Kingdom"

"Ruthergent?" Ryu asked

"Yes, A Kingdom that is famous for it's alchemy and technology" said Garak "A Kingdom that is located far to east of Clarines"

"Heee" Shirayuki responded "I wonder what kind of thing Alchemy is" she muttered, clearly interested.

"Well If you don't know then can't blame you, since alchemy is a very rare knowledge after all" Garak said, placing back the papers on the table "It's Pharmacy but in advance level.. Pharmacy using herbs and plants to cure disease but Alchemy used all things and the result of it not only medicine but also can be use as a lethal weapon.."

Ryu frowned slightly looking at Garak's expression. "It seems you don't like it.. Alchemy.."

Garak smiled sadly "..For me.. Alchemy is like the opposite of Pharmacy.. The medicine that is created from Alchemy, some of it take a toll on human body.." She sighed softly "For me.. It's like curing a person with a poison.."

Shirayuki turned silent, "I see.. sounds dangerous, huh?" she muttered. It was a given for Garak to act that way, As a pharmacist herself, Shirayuki also did not want to cure a person like that. But... The fact about Alchemy still intrigued her, this kind of knowledge always tingled her curiosity.

"So?" Ryu's voice pulled Shirayuki from her reverie. "Why they suddenly want to visit Clarines?"

"Well I don't know the details, but It seems that a new king has accended the throne and the king is making a visit to other kingdoms for trading purpose.. Well.. Maybe" She added

Ryu and Shirayuki tilted their heads, "Maybe?" they asked

Garak waved her hand "Nah, It's nothing.. Oh! But I heard that The New King is young! He is just a year older than His Highness Zen"

"Heee" Shirayuki only gave that as a response. She really wondered what kind of person the King of Ruthergent was, If the King was just only a year older then Zen, then both Zen and the King could be friends.

"Ah.. Shirayuki" Ryu called her out "After finishing the job here, we need to go to the herb garden later"

"Okay Ryu" Shirayuki replied, pushing the thought about the King from Ruthergent Kingdom, Shirayuki decided to finish her work in time. No need to think about a person who most likely she would never meet.

.

.

.

The carriage from Ruthergent Kingdom slowly moved closer toward the palace. The flag which showed a golden shield with a white feather on the center under the red color background danced swiftly due to the soft breeze. Yes, That was the flag of Ruthergent Kingdom.

"They're here Zen" Mitsuhide said

"Yes" Zen replied.

Finally the carriage stopped and the door was opened. A male with long golden hair that reached to his shoulder came out after a tall attendant with short, silky brown hair. His emerald eyes stared at Zen and the aides on each sides.

"Welcome to Clarines, Your Majesty King Reinhart" Zen extended his hand.

"Thank you, Your Highness Prince Zen" Ray welcomed the hand and both of them shook hand firmly before letting it go. "Clarines is really such a beautiful place"

"I am honored you feel that way" Zen smiled politely, "Unfortunately, My brother can't meet you today due to urgent business he had in other region. Until he returns, he wants you to stay at the palace and enjoy the things we have in Clarines"

Ray chuckled softly "Ah, no need to hurry.. I have come a long way from home to see the beauty that Clarines holds. It is my fault that I visit so suddenly like this"

"Well then, You must be tired from the journey" Zen said "I shall show you to your room right now"

"ah! Before that.. It is said that Clarines has many promising pharmacists, May I greet them before I retire to my room?" Ray smiled politely.

"Oh.. Of course" Zen said, frowning slightly. It was a weird request but A request was still a request. "This way then" he said as he led Reinhart and his Attendant toward the Pharmacist's quarter.

"It seems you are interested in Pharmacy, Your majesty" Zen spoke as they on their way to the Pharmacist's quarter.

"Well, I am.. Rumor has it that Clarines has advance knowledge in pharmacy, that's is why I am curious to know about it" Ray answered.

"I see, well I hope you can find the knowledge interesting after you see it" Zen smiled, knowing that most aristocrats didn't really understand about Pharmacy and finding the knowledge was too much for their brains.

As they walked pass the herb garden, giggled was heard and Ray stopped walking instantly. He knew the voice indeed, it was the voice of a person he wanted to see. He turned his head and saw a red haired girl with a a boy much younger than her, they were busy picking up herbs and put it on the basket.

"Ryu, sometimes you are too absorbed in your study" Shirayuki said, still giggling.

Ryu blushed slightly "..This is just who I am.."

Zen noticed that Ray had stopped walking and paid attention to Shirayuki and Ryu. "Ah, they are also Royal pharmacists.. Let me Introduce you to th—"

Ray walked closer toward Shirayuki and Ryu without hearing Zen finishing his words. Shirayuki noticed a guy with golden hair walked closer, her eyes widened in surprise. Why? Because the one who walked closer and stopped in front of her was not the guy who wore clothes as traveling swordsman, instead the guy was wearing a clothes of royality.

"...R-Ray..?" Shirayuki muttered.

"Yo, Shirayuki~" Ray grinned "How are you doing~?"

Zen was surprised hearing the King of Ruthergent spoke so familiarly with Shirayuki. "Shirayuki, You know King Reinhart?" he asked

"King?" Shirayuki was surprised even more, Ray on the other hand was grinning like mad. He clearly enjoyed the reaction Shirayuki gave him.

'So The Mysterious Guest is.. Ray?" Shirayuki mused.

'Shirayuki, how come you know King Reinhart?' Zen mused

'Such a lovely reaction, Shirayuki.. My dear flame hair Maiden' Reinhart mused.

Now that Ray had revealed his real identity, what was the reason for him to come to Clarines? What did he want with Shirayuki? The fate between the three of them had begun, slowly would reveal the dark cloud that could threaten Zen and Shirayuki's relationship...

.

.

.

Okay, the second chapter of this story has finished! :D Thank you for the people who follow my story and add it as favorite, you know who you are! :D Please give me review for the second chapter, I need more opinion for the next chapter! :D Love and Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Sweet Jealousy**

 _Zen had finished with his job for today and at long last he could spend time with Shirayuki. Standing up from his seat, Zen moved to the door "Mitsuhide, Kiki, I am going" he said in a hurry._

 _"_ _take care Zen" Mitsuhide said_

 _Kiki didn't say a word, she just smiled when Zen disappeared beyond the door. Mitsuhide chuckled softly "He really can't wait to see her, huh?"_

 _"_ _Well. It's been a while since they see each other" Kiki smiled gently "He's been looking forward to it"_

 _..._

 _Zen was walking at the hallway, heading toward the herb garden. Shirayuki usually went there to pick up certain herbs due to their 'best properties'. Shirayuki said that Ryu taught her the knowledge about it. She needed to pick the herb when they're at their best time. Zen smiled along the way, Shirayuki really loved learning new knowledge and seeing her working so hard made Zen wanted to do the same. He didn't want to lose as well. At times it really surprised him, to think he had this kind of relationship with someone other than Kiki and Mitsuhide. For Zen, Shirayuki was not only the girl he loved, she was also his close friend, the one who supported him no matter what happened._

 _A humming could be heard faintly from the herb garden as Zen was getting closer, his smile grew wider and his steps became faster. The moment he entered the garden, Zen called out her name "Shirayuki!"_

 _Shirayuki turned her head, slightly jumpy because of the sudden call. "Zen!" she smiled happily._

 _'_ _ah.. that smile..' Zen thought 'It feels like forever since the last time I saw it'_

 _"_ _how are you?" Asked Zen as he sat next to her._

 _"_ _I am good" Shirayuki answered, "How about you, Zen?" She asked, staring at the second prince's face worriedly. "You look tired. Is it okay to meet me?"_

 _Zen frowned slightly "What? You prefer not to meet me?"_

 _"_ _Of course not!" Shirayuki waved her hands to the side many times, Zen seemed to interpret her words the wrong way "I mean.. you look so tired, I don't want you to force youreself to meet me.. It's better to take a rest, right?"_

 _Zen smiled gently as he took her one hand and lifted to his lips "For me, meeting you will replenish my energy"he muttered softly and kissed her hand._

 _The tone was loving and it sent shivers down to Shirayuki's spine and when Zen kissed her hand, heat instantly filled her face. Zen is really good for things like this. For Shirayuki, even though they already became lovers for a quite a while, she couldn't get used to this intimate and loving action Zen sometimes showed her. Her heart always skipped a beat then raced so fast that it could make her flustered. Yes.. The only one who can make her like this is only Zen..._

 _"_ _Shirayuki" Zen whispered her name and leaned closer to kiss her._

 _Shirayuki closed her eyes and leaned closer toward his face but stopped halfway when she remembered what happened today. She put her hand on Zen's chest to stop her and Zen blinked, clearly confused. It was the first time for Shirayuki to act this way._

 _"_ _U-um.. Zen.. Before you kiss me, I have something to tell you.." Shirayuki said, her tone was nervous and from Zen's experience what she was going to say was definitely not a happy subject._

 _"_ _What is it?" Zen asked, still holding her hand. At least she wanted to calm her._

 _"_ _U-Um.. Well.. Today, I.. was kissed by someone.." Shirayuki said._

 _Zen body froze, silence filled the area. Zen couldn't believe what he just heard, kissed? By someone? Who? Slowly but sure, blood started pumping his brain. The thought of Shirayuki in another's man embrace and on top of it being kissed filled his mind and it was enough to make him wanted to kill the person._

 _"_ _..Who..?" Asked Zen. He tried to be calm as he could. "..How..?"_

 _Shirayuki looked so guilty, maybe because of the tone Zen used. She knew he was angry but trying to act calm for her sake. "W-Well.. I was going alone to the town and bump into a traveling swordman named Ray.. and.. As an apology for bumping me, he offered to help me carry the medicine and accompanied me to pharmacy shop.. Well.. There I accidentally revealed my hair, well out of habit since it's inside the shop.. after that, he kissed me on the cheek then left the shop after helping me.." Explained Shirayuki._

 _'_ _It's on the cheek' Zen mused 'She was kissed on the cheek'_

 _Zen felt only a slight of a relief, still he was still annoyed all the same. "which Cheek?" asked Zen._

 _"_ _eh?" Shirayuki responded, feeling confused._

 _"_ _Which cheek did he kiss you?" asked Zen once again._

 _"_ _o-oh.. it's this one.." answered Shirayuki, pointing to the right cheek._

 _Zen leaned closer in an instant and kissed her right cheek. Not only once but many times, lovingly. It as if he wanted to erase the memory and the disease that stained her lovely mind and cheek._

 _"_ _Z-Zen.." Shirayuki moaned his name softly._

 _Soon, Zen moved to her lips. He kissed her lovingly, his arms wrapped around her possesively. Zen never knew that he was a possesive man until he met Shirayuki. Although he didn't show it so often, since he knows Shirayuki is not the type that can be confined, he couldn't help but feeling jealous if other men being close to her. If it was Mitsuhide, it was okay because he knew Mitsuhide's personality. Ryu was also okay since he was way younger than Shirayuki, Obi was also the same. He cared about Shirayuki so much, even though sometimes Zen felt it was more than a knight feeling but he knew Obi wouldn't betray him. But if it was other men, he always felt restless. Shirayuki sometimes didn't realize_ _that her personality was as beautiful as her face, especially her hair. She didn't realize that men were drawn to her because of it._

 _Breaking the kiss, Zen smiled "It's okay now" he said, softly caressed her cheek. Well he was still annoyed but Zen didn't want to make Shirayuki worry anymore about the matter, the fact that she told before the kiss showed how much she thought about Zen and their relationship. Both of them spent the night together for a while before going back to their own quarters._

.

.

.

"King?" Shirayuki was surprised even more, Ray on the other hand was grinning like mad. He clearly enjoyed the reaction Shirayuki gave him.

"Yes, He is King Reinhart Thorian from Ruthergent Kingdom" Zen explained, he paid attention how Ray was grinning at Shirayuki and the jealousy he felt last night slowly crept in his heart once more.

"So you are not Ray, the traveling swordsman?!" Shirayuki asked in disbelief.

Ray laughed hard upon hearing the words "This is a surprise. You prefer me as the traveling swordsman rather than a king, Shirayuki? Don't tell me you fall in love with me after I give you the kiss" Ray smirked, clearly he was teasing Shirayuki.

Shirayuki blushed slightly and glared at Ray "I am not! And I want to say something about that too! You can't just kiss a girl on the cheek like that!" She said. "you have to ask for her consent first!"

"Hoo~? Then If I say I want to kiss you right now, will you let me~?" Asked Ray.

Shirayuki glared at him, clearly annoyed "Of course not!"

"Then all I can do is stealing it little by little right~?" Ray grinned.

Shirayuki gaped slightly at the man, how could a man like him exist? Telling things like that in front of so many people.

 _"_ _W-Well.. I was going alone to the town and bump into a traveling swordman named Ray.. and.. As an apology for bumping me, he offered to help me carry the medicine and accompanied me to pharmacy shop.. Well.. There I accidentally revealed my hair, well out of habit since it's inside the shop.. after that, he kissed me on the cheek then left the shop after helping me.."_

Shirayuki's words, repeated in Zen's mind. So the one who kissed Shirayuki was King Reinhart and based from the conversation between them, Reinhart hid his identity, masquerading as a traveling swordsman. Somehow Zen didn't like this matter even more, the fact that King Reinhart kissed her, showed that he was interested in Shirayuki.

Zen cleared his throat, Mitsuhide and Kiki shared a quick nervous glance. Zen was clearly trying to be as calm as possible, after all, the guest was from another Kingdom and on top of it was the King, himself. "Let me introduce you once again, This is Ryu the Royal Pharmacist, people usually called him The Genius because of his ability"

"..Nice to meet you.." Ryu said while bowing slightly.

"And Shirayuki is his aprentice" Zen continued,

"Ahh, yes.. The genius Ryu" Ray said, cast a sharp glance at Ryu before smiling. "Nice to meet you Ryu"

"Well then I shall introduce you to Garak and Yatsufusa, this way please" Zen said and smiled toward Shirayuki "See you later Shirayuki"

"Un! Zen" Shirayuki smiled.

Ray frowned slightly hearing the words exchanged between them but decided to play it cool for now. There was always time for a game after all.

As crowd left the garden, Ryu muttered softly "..I don't like him.."

"eh?" Shirayuki turned to the boy "You mean Ray?"

Ryu nodded "..that guy.. is dangerous.."

"What do you mean, Ryu?" asked Shirayuki, clearly confused.

Ryu shook his head "No.. It's okay, It's just the feeling.. I have.." he muttered. "..Let's continue gathering the herbs.."

"Okay" Shirayuki said, still feeling curious for the words Ryu said. What was so dangerous about Ray? Except his teasing trait, Shirayuki thought he was a decent man. Pushing the thought away, Shirayuki helped Ryu collecting the herb once again.

.

.

.

Shirayuki rested on the garden alone, sitting on one of the stone bench. Her job had finished already and Shirayuki borrowed one of Garak's book about herbs. She wanted to read as much as she could during her free time. But when she read the book, her mind couldn't focus on the content. Instead, her mind was recalling the event with Ray or King Reinhart and how Zen behaved.

She knew Zen was trying calm her down last night. As always, he tried to act cool but Shirayuki knew he was angry. Now that the person who kissed her cheek turned out to be a king from another kingdom, somehow Shirayuki filled even more guilty for being reckless.

"I have to see Zen now and apologize" Shirayuki said, standing up from the stone bench. As she turned around, She could see Zen was on his way toward her.

"Zen?" Shirayuki said in confusion "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you" Said Zen.

A smile crept on Shirayuki's face as she giggled softly. Zen raised an eyebrow "Is it that funny about me wanting to talk to you?"

Shirayuki shook her head "No, but I am about to go to your office. I want to talk to you too" Shirayuki smiled happily.

Hearing the words, Zen became happy. The insecurities he had inside slowly disappeared. "I see" He said and sat on the stone bench "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about you Zen?" Shirayuki asked "What do you want to talk about?"

"I asked you first" Zen replied stubbornly and Shirayuki giggled even more.

"I want to talk about Ray.. I mean, King Reinhart.." said Shirayuki. "I want to apologize for being reckless, getting kissed like that.."

Zen smiled softly "I told you It's okay right?"

"But Zen.." Shirayuki pouted a little "You are still angry right? I can tell you know"

Zen was stunned, amazed by how Shirayuki could sense his inner turmoil. He thought he could fool her, playing it cool but it seemed futile. Sighing softly, Zen gave a sheepish smile "Well.. I am.. even now.."

Shirayuki sat next to him "I am sorry Zen" She said, looking so sad.

"No, it's okay.. This is just me being.. uh.." Zen looked away, tried to hide his embarrassment. "..Jealous.." he finished the word softly.

"Jealous?" Shirayuki repeated.

"Yes, not just to Ray or King Reinhart.. but.. to other men as well.." Zen added then sighed "The truth is.. I don't want other men get close to you, moreover.. Let them see you.. I just realized that I am a very possessive man because of the feeling I have.. But I try to hold it back since I know you don't like to be confined.. If I do that to you then I will be in the same level as Raj right?" Zen explained.

Shirayuki didn't say anything. Zen might wondering what was in her mind but the truth was simple. There was only one thing in her mind, it was Happiness..

Shirayuki didn't know that she was being loved this much by Zen, the way he became jealous toward other men, somehow it looked cute and Shirayuki was so happy to know about Zen's jealousy. She really loved this man but this man loved her more.

"I am happy, Zen" Shirayuki said as she touched his hand. "..To know about your jealousy.. to know how much you love me.." she smiled.

"So.." Zen was slightly surprised with her words. "You don't find it annoying.. or disturbing..?"

Shirayuki shook her head "No, I find it cute and adorable.."

"C-cute?!" Zen flustered and Shirayuki giggled.

"Then how about lovely?" Shirayuki offered a different word.

"Slightly better.." Zen muttered and smiled. He leaned closer and gave Shirayuki a loving, tender kiss.

The breeze blew softly, sending shiver to both of them but at the same time for both Zen and Shirayuki, the fire inside their heart also lit up. Just being together like this, Shirayuki and Zen were already felt so happy. However, they didn't realize that from the shadow, a figure had paid attention to them from the start...

.

.

.

Okay, This is the third chapter of my story. Thank you so much for the review and I read one of the reviewer said there are grammatical errors and I say to you "THANK YOU SO MUUUUCCHH! TT_TT" Finally, Finally! Someone said that! QAQ

English is not my first language and I already tried to go to five people in my country who know english better than me, but they can't point where I did wrong! QAQ Please, Oh please to all reviewer, Please point it to me! *bow deeply* I can't learn it by myself, if there are people out there who are kind enough to teach me, I feel really grateful. I really really want to be a better writer! :D

Oh right! Before I bid farewell, Please review the third chapter since the chars are at the entrance of a future conflict and drama ~ XDD

Thank you so much before hand! :D Love and Peace! ^o^/


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Sudden Challenge**

The Next Day...

Clarines Palace, Guest Room..

It was a beautiful morning. The sunlight faintly pierced through the curtain, into an exquisite looking room. The furniture, the interior, all of it were designed for special guests. Yes, like the person who sat on a classic sofa that had the color of wood, carved and designed for royalty to use. The person stared at the window, looking at the herb garden house that could be seen slightly from a far. His emerald eyes were serious, his handsome face also showed the same expression, it as if he was in deep thought. Yes, The person was King Reinhart Thorian from Ruthergent Kingdom.

What was he thinking? Even Yue who entered the room, wondered. It was unsual for him to be in this kind of state. For quite a while, Yue stared at his master, hoping that the King noticed Yue's presence on his own but looked like it was a wishful thinking. Couldn't bear to wait any longer, Yue called out to him. "Your majesty"

Ray didn't answer. Yue sighed and repeated it again, louder this time. "Your majesty!"

This time Ray had been cut off from his deep thought, turning his head, Ray looked at his aide, "Oh Yue, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I am the one who should be asking that question", Yue said as he put the breakfast he brought with him on the table in front of Ray. "May I ask if there is something that's weighing your mind? Is it about the mission? Do you want to stop?"

"No", Ray answered it without hesitation, his tone was low and serious, "We need 'that person's' talent and I will do anything to get it"

"Then..", Yue frowned in worry, "Is it about the red hair pharmacist?"

Ray didn't answer the question but to Yue, Ray's silence was enough as the answer. It was rare for Ray to be so drawn to a woman, after what happened in the past, Ray had closed his heart to everyone, especially women. It was such a miracle for him to be so drawn to the red hair pharmacist.

"Your majesty.. No.. Ray..", Yue spoke "have you been taken by Her? By Lady Shirayuki?"

Ray curled his lips, "Maybe.. I don't know.."

"What do you mean 'You don't know'?", asked Yue.

"I am not sure my self, I just think..", Ray paused slightly before continuing, "She is interesting.. That's all"

That alone had made Yue happy, showing interest to a female for the first time, Yue knew Ray was confused by his own feeling. Then the answer Yue needed to say to those words was simple.

"Why don't you try to court her?", suggested Yue.

Ray blinked, clearly surprised by Yue's suggestion, "What? Court her?"

"Yes, Court her" Yue nodded and smiled "You are the King of Ruthergent Kingdom, That alone will give you the great advantage to court her. I am sure Lady Shirayuki will fall for you in no time"

"Don't be ridiculous!", Ray said in slight annoyed tone. "She won't fall for me"

"Eh?" Yue was surprised "Why do you think like that?"

Ray didn't answer the question, instead, he turned his head again to the window, gazing at the herb garden house.

'It's because her heart already belong to HIM' Ray mused, once again recalling what had happened yesterday.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Do you want to take a bath your majesty?", asked Yue the moment they entered the guest room._

 _Ray slumped on the sofa with a soft sigh, he felt tired due to the formalities. After the event with Shirayuki, The second prince of Clarines took him to meet Garak, the head of Royal Pharmacist._

 _Of course pleasantries were exchanged and as Ray expected, Garak couldn't hide her dislike toward his kingdom. The smile was there but it didn't reach her eyes, it was not like Ray cares what she thought about Alchemy, Ray wasn't a softy person. He had a goal to come to Clarines, a mission which could risk the relationship between the two kingdoms, but Ray didn't care._

 _Ray wasn't like his deceased father, too coward to seize what he wanted, too weak to seek the salvation to save even his own people, too powerless to send that cursed woman to hell. No.. Ray won't be that kind of man.._

 _The moment his took vow as King during the coronation, he also made a vow deep inside him, that he would do anything to protect the people of his kingdom, to protect them from that cursed woman. Ray hated himself for having the same blood as that cursed woman and hated it even more after what that cursed woman had caused to the people of his kingdom._

 _"_ _Your majesty?", called Yue once again._

 _Ray was pulled out of his reverie, with a sigh he shook his head, "No need for now, I just want to relax before heading out again"_

 _"_ _Heading out again?", Yue asked in confusion._

 _"_ _I want to talk to Shirayuki again", Ray said. "I didn't get a chance to talk to her before, after resting, I will search for her again"_

 _Yue smiled, clearly he was happy and Ray cocked an eyebrow at him "What?", he asked._

 _"_ _It's nothing", Yue answered "Do you want a snack before going out again? How about tea?"_

 _"_ _Tea will be great", Ray nodded, resting his head at the edge of the sofa while closing his eyes._

 _"_ _Very well", Yue bowed and walked to the small table which had tea set on it. In an elegant manner, Yue prepared tea for Ray._

 _..._

 _"_ _How is the tea, Your Majesty?", asked Yue after Ray taking a sip of it._

 _"_ _It's good Yue, As always.. Anyway.. I told you to call me Ray right? You used to call me that and stopped after the coronation" Ray said, clearly annoyed._

 _"_ _Because the situation right now is different", Yue answered politely._

 _"_ _How different? Is it because I am a King now? Then should I throw the throne away so you can see me as your best friend again?", threatened_ _Ray._

 _"_ _Your Majesty.." Yue muttered softly before giving a gentle smile "..Then.. I shall do as you wish.. Ray"_

 _Ray smiled gently, "Thank you" he whispered before drinking the tea again. After a while, Ray put the cup back to it's saucer and stood up on his feet._

 _"_ _Well then, time for me to search that flame hair maiden", he said with a smirk and headed toward the door._

 _"_ _Be careful, Ray", Yue said to his back and smiled when Ray waved his hand slightly before walking out of the room._

 _As Ray walked on the hallway, passing by the guards couple of times, His eyes finally caught a figure on the palace garden. Maybe it was because of that gorgeous hair, Ray could even spot it from a far. Smiling happily, Ray moved toward where Shirayuki was but stopped quickly when he saw The second prince walked closer toward her. Hiding in one of the pillar, Ray paid attention to them. He wondered what they were talking about and annoyed at himself for hiding like this._

 _'_ _What the hell is wrong with me?' Ray mused and sighed 'I can just walk toward them and start jumping into the conversation'_

 _No.. He couldn't.._

 _Because even from a far, the atmosphere between them was intimate. It as if they were in their own world. Giving up the idea to talk to Shirayuki for today, Ray sighed and was about to walk away when he saw The Second Prince of Clarines, Zen Wisteria, kissed Shirayuki. At that moment, it felt like something weird started grew inside him. His heart felt like it was squeezed_ _tightly, his blood boiled and all he wanted to do was to tear both of them apart. It was the first time for him to feel this way and he didn't like the feeling at all. Was this what people called 'Jealousy'? Ray's mind was in a mess that instant, his head throbbing in pain. Shaking his head, Ray walked back to his room, Hoping to erase what he just saw from his mind. The only problem was.. He wasn't sure if he could do that.._

.

.

.

"Ray?" Once again Yue called out to him.

Ray sighed as he stood up from the sofa "I am going to take a walk" he said, "inform me when Prince Izana has returned"

"Very well" Yue bowed, frowning at Ray's back. "..Ray..", Yue muttered when Ray exited the room, "Don't take all the pain by yourself.."

...

Ray walked at the hallway, he wasn't sure where to go. His heart wanted to see Shirayuki but his mind warned him that all female was the same.

'No.. she is different..' Ray mused, speaking to himself.

 _'_ _How do you know? What makes you so sure?'_

'I don't know.. but my heart telling me that she isn't the same like the other women..' Ray mused.

 _'_ _Your heart? Don't you already closed it? So you don't have any feelings at all.. So you can do what you must do.. Remember you mission.. Remember what 'that cursed woman' did to the kingdom..'_

Ray sighed and shook his head. He didn't need a reminder, he would do what he must do even though war broke between Ruthergent and Clarines. This was not the time for him to be so distracted by a woman.

"Ah, Your Majesty.."

A voice called out to him and it came from the training field. Zen was there with his two aides, Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Prince Zen, are you in the middle of practicing", asked Ray as he walked closer to them.

"Yes, do you want to join in?" offered Zen.

"Well.. I don't mind" Ray answered with soft polite smile. He took the sword that Mitsuhide offered him and walked to the other side of the field, across Zen and be ready. But when Mitsuhide was about to start the practice match between the two royals, a sweet voice spoke from hallway.

"Zen? Ray?"

Ray's heart fluttered when he heard the sweet voice, Both Zen and Ray turned his head as they saw a red hair pharmacist walked closer to the field. "Are you having a practice Zen?", asked Shirayuki.

Zen walked closer to the end of the field, his smile became loving and his face became gentle. "Yes, Are you having a break?" Asked Zen.

"yes, I want to go to the library" said Shirayuki

"I am going with you, can you wait?" asked Zen.

"Of course!" answered Shirayuki happily.

Looking at both of them, The feeling Ray had yesterday once again emerged. "Prince Zen.." He called out the second prince's name. "Why don't we make this a duel?", Asked Ray.

Zen turned his head to Ray, "Duel? Sure"

"Then there will be reward for the winner right?", Ray asked.

Zen frowned slightly, somehow he didn't like the way this conversation went. "What do you have in mind, your majesty?" asked Zen carefully.

Ray glanced at Shirayuki who stared at him in confusion, a wicked smirk came on his face "The winner will have one day date with Shirayuki"

Mitsuhide gaped

Kiki frowned

Shirayuki was stunned

The reaction to Ray's proposal was obvious. Zen's face became serious. "I refuse", Zen answered.

"Hoo~?", Ray slightly tilted his head "Why?"

"Because Shirayuki isn't a thing and She is not someone who can be used as a reward for a duel" Zen said firmly.

"Zen.." Shirayuki smiled softly.

Ray's eyes grew cold upon the words, "then I am going to go with her on a date today and claim her as mine", the wicked smirk he had grew wider.

Zen glared at him and returned to his position, be ready for a duel, "Then I shall accept your challenge"

"Good answer" Ray replied, making his stance.

Silence surrounded the field, putting more tension between the two royals. Mitsuhide came to the center of the field and raised his hand to the sky, "The duel between Prince Zen Wisteria and King Reinhart Thorian will begin!", announced Mitsuhide then he moved the hand to ground and shouted "Start!"

The two royals dashed foward, clashing the wooden swords. Zen moved to the side, tried to hit Ray from the side. Ray took a step back and spun around to counter the attack. Both royals were so determined to win the duel, Shirayuki watched the duel with worried clearly painted in her eyes.

The wood clashing sound kept on repeating until Ray ducked to dodge Zen's attack and slide his feet to make Zen stumbled to the ground, with that he stood up and pointed the wooden sword in front of Zen's face.

"I win" Ray panted, satisfied smile was on his face.

Zen tightened the grip on his wooden sword as he stood up on his feet, dusting his clothes when the sound of clapping hands was heard.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

"Well done, what an amazing duel"

All of them turned their heads toward the source of voice and there was Prince Izana, standing at the hallway.

Ray smiled politely "You must be the first Prince, Prince Izana"

"Yes, I am" Izana said, smiling mysteriously. "I am so sorry to make you wait, I believe Zen already explained to you that I have urgent business in another region"

"Yes" Ray said, giving the wooden sword back to Mitsuhide.

"Well then, Now that I am here.. Why don't we go to my office now, Your Majesty" said Izana. "We talk comfortably there"

"Of course" Ray said as he walked away from the field but paused halfway as he turned around slightly, "Shirayuki! Don't forget, you have a date with me tomorrow" He winked and chuckled softly when he saw Zen gave him a scowl face.

With that, Ray continued walking away with Prince Izana. Both of them left Zen and Shirayuki with their own feelings. Zen who was annoyed due losing in a duel and Shirayuki who didn't know how to respond to the situation. Mitsuhide and Kiki were wise enough not to make any comment. All of them didn't know that they were about to enter the storm that Ray had brought with him..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Beginning Of The Storm I**

Ruthergent Kingdom..

Prosperous and powerful due to the Alchemy knowledge, happiness and blissfulness surrounded the people everyday. In that kingdom, lived the royal family that had knowledge in Alchemy. King Edgebert Thorian and Queen Elena Thorian were known to be the best ruler, both of them had two sons and two daughters. The first prince was Reinhart Thorian, The second was Princess Katherina, Third was Prince Wayne and the last one Princess Serine. They lived happily until it all went down to destruction. It started two years ago...

 _..._

 _"_ _Immortality?" The younger Reinhart frowned at his father "Of course it's impossible father. Aren't you the one who told me that all things will have it's own end?"_

 _Both King Edgebert and Reinhart were relaxing at the library, reading the books they liked. All of a sudden, King Edgebert mentioned something about immortality. His middle age face lit up like a child "But Imagine this Ray, if we have immortality then we don't have to worry about age right?"_

 _Reinhart who was frowning at his father, suddenly laughed hard. "Are you worried about your own age, dear father?"_

 _"_ _Don't be so cheeky!" King Edgebert scowled at his oldest son. "And I am not worried!"_

 _"_ _Then what's with this sudden topic of conversation?", asked Reinhart_

 _"_ _Well, I just think having immortality will be good for the kingdom", King Edgebert muttered._

 _"_ _Our Kingdom is fine as it is father, you have done well so far" Reinhart smiled happily._

 _King Edgebert smiled proudly at his son "You will be a greater King than me, Reinhart.. I am proud of you"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Father... what is this..? isn't this guy one of the palace attendant?" asked the younger Reinhart as he stared at the dead body, blood still seeping from the pores of the dead man skin._

 _"_ _This is just an experiment, Ray", said the King. "your mother has found a way to obtain strength far beyond human"_

 _Reinhart's heart thumped with uneasiness, he couldn't believe his own eyes. "..Strength.. far beyond.. human..?"_

 _"_ _Yes, this will be the biggest breakthrough! Your mother needs our support!" Said King Edgebert, his tone was abnormally_ _excited._

 _"_ _No father! Open your eyes! This is murder! We can't use human as an experiment!"retorted Reinhart_

 _SLAP!_

 _Reinhart felt stinging pain on his cheek, his eyes widened as he stared at his father in disbelief. "..Father..?"_

 _"_ _How dare you!", King Edgebert roared in anger, "As the First prince and the heir of the Kingdom, you should support your parents!"_

 _"_ _But Father! How can I support it when the things you do is wrong?!", Reinhart shouted, trying to talk some sense to his father._

 _"_ _Darling.." a sweet, gentle voice could be heard from the door of the experiment room. "It seems Reinhart needs to calm his head for a while"_

 _Reinhart turned his head, there was standing a beautiful woman he used to adore, Long golden hair that reached to her waist, long eyelashes but the true beauty she used to had had vanished. The gentle smile which Reinhart used to like turned to a creepy cold smile, the loving eyes that Reinhart used to love to see had gone, it became abnormally_ _cold, like the eyes of a mad Alchemist._

 _"_ _Mother.."Reinhart was speechless._

 _Elena's hand lifted up and touched Reinhart's face gently, Reinhart shivered due to the coldness of those slender fingers that touched his skin. "You need to understand Reinhart, this is all for the kingdom.. Your father has allowed me to use as many subject as I want.. You will see it soon, this kingdom will move to a new revolution"_

 _"_ _But Mother!" Reinhart tried to debate but stopped by the guards._

 _"_ _Bring the prince to his room, don't let him out for a while" said Queen Elena._

 _"_ _Mother.." Reinhart muttered in disbelief as the guards dragged him away from the lab "No! Mother! Father! Open your eyes! Nooo!"_

...

Reinhart woke up with loud gasp. He panted hard, his eyes frantically looking around, scanning the room as he soon realized that he was in Clarines. A heavy sigh came out of him, his naked body was drenched with sweats and his breathing was ragged as if he ran for miles.

"...I thought I won't see those dreams anymore.." He muttered softly to himself. Maybe because Prince Izana mentioned that 'cursed woman's' name yesterday, the memories he had suppressed, emerged once again.

Another heavy sigh came out of him again as he ran his fingers through his golden hair "..I need to be stronger.. more.. and more.. otherwise.. I can't save the kingdom.."

Yes..

He needed to get a hold of himself. This was not the time for past drama, he didn't need the past nor he could change it. All he needed now, the way to save his people and Clarines held the answer to his problem. Well, that will be for later.. For now, he wanted to enjoy the date with Shirayuki.. Just for today..

.

.

.

Clarines Palace..

A grand place that filled with people who worked at the palace, serving the kingdom whole heartedly. But for a man with short, spiky hair, it was the place where his master and mistress lived. As he entered the palace using the 'usual' method, meaning hoping from tree to tree, well, that was usual for him, he expected to see his master in a bright mood, but he was clearly mistaken.

The clear blue sky out there couldn't even reduce the dark cloud inside the office of the second prince of Clarines. The moment he landed on the balcony, he was surprised to see how dark his master's mood was.

"So, Master is sulking because he lost the duel and it caused Mistress to have a date with the guest from other Kingdom?", asked Obi.

"Yes" Mitsuhide answered, "Well, by this time.. Shirayuki is having fun—"

BAM!

Zen put the paper he just signed with more power than usual, Mitsuhide cringed because of the loud sound. He nervously changed his words, "I- I mean, She is forcing herself to have a date with King Reinhart.."

"Heee" Obi put his hands behind his head, "And here I am wanting to hug Master with all my love"

Zen shot him a sharp glare, Mitsuhide scowled at Obi "you really want to be killed that badly huh?"

Obi grinned, "If it's master who wants to kill me then I am willing to give my heart, body and soul~"

"Pervert" Kiki muttered without even glancing at Obi, her hands kept on working.

"Hahahah~ Lady Kiki is so cold as always~ It makes me want to give you a kiss~" Obi grinned wickedly.

Mitsuhide's eyes grew cold as he started unsheathing his sword "Farewell, Obi"

"Wait, It's a joke, Sir! It's a joke!" Obi waved his hands, tried to stop Mitsuhide from lifting his sword.

BAM!

Once again Zen put more power when he put the paper he just signed, Mitsuhide and Obi froze, Kiki let out a sigh.

"Obi..", Zen's tone was low and dangerous, "I have a job for you"

"Y-Yes?", Obi asked nervously.

"Follow Shirayuki from the shadow, report everything to me and if King Reinhart starts acting funny toward her, stop him right away" Zen said.

"As you wish" Obi said as he dashed toward the balcony and jumped down from it. This would be an interesting job for him.

...

At the same time, Shirayuki was having a date with Reinhart, the King of Ruthergent Kingdom. Both of them were having a break at the restaurant after walking together for a while.

"Nee, Ray..", Shirayuki looked at Ray who was taking a sip of the coffee he ordered.

"What?" Ray replied without even glancing at her.

"Why?", Asked Shirayuki suddenly, kept staring at his face.

Ray froze for a while before putting the cup back to it's saucer. He lifted his gaze to meet Shirayuki's "Why what?" he asked, giving a soft smirk at her.

Shirayuki sighed, she really didn't understand Ray's personality. While they were walking earlier, Ray rarely spoke, Shirayuki also didn't know what to say but still did her best. Sometimes Ray showed playful side like this, but sometimes, Ray showed a very cold side, it's like there was darkness aura surrounded him, made him unapproachable, untouchable, couldn't be understood by others. It wasn't like Shirayuki had special feeling for Ray, she just wanted to know him better. To know Ray for who he was, the true Reinhart Thorian.

"Why do you want to have a date with me? Why do you have to rile Zen up so much?", Asked Shirayuki seriously.

There was silence before Ry opened his mouth, "Because I.. think you are interesting", Ray decided to give that kind of answer then grinned "And because Prince Zen's reaction is funny as well~"

Shirayuki narrowed her eyes, clearly annoyed, "Ray, you really have a bad personality"

Ray's eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time for a woman to say that to him, usually they always laughed it away and pretended not to hear it, wanted to charm him even more. Those kind of women disgusted him, it as if he saw a part of 'that woman' in them. Yes.. a part of his mother..

A soft chuckle came out of him as he muttered softly, it as if he was talking to himself, "..a bad personality... huh..?"

"Ray?" Shirayuki tilted her head, confusion could be seen on her beautiful face.

"It's nothing~", Ray gave a playful smile. "Have you done eating the cake?"

"Un!", Shirayuki answered

"Well then, let's go to the market.. the last time I was here, I don't have the time to visit it", said Ray, standing up from his seat. Both of them exited the restaurant and headed toward the market which located near the harbor.

Both of them were having fun indeed. Ray who rarely showed his real smile, smiling a lot when they were looking around at the goods at the market. Shirayuki noticed how relax he was, how comfortable he was and deep down, she felt like a big sister who looked after a little brother. However, she wouldn't say it to Ray, for she knew that would upset him. He was older than her after all.

"Are you having fun so far, Ray?" Asked Shirayuki as both of them stood side by side at the harbor.

"Yeah, I am" Ray smiled happily, "How about you, Shirayuki?"

"Of course!" Shirayuki gave the same smile, it sent butterflies in Ray's heart. "Especially since I can see your real smile"

"Eh?", Ray stared at her in confusion.

"You might not realize it Ray, but you rarely smile and laugh for real.. Well this is only from my quick observation.. but somehow, I feel like you are trying to push people away.." Shirayuki explained in gently.

'It's because I have lost the reason to smile and laugh from heart..' Ray mused 'After what happened, After what I had done.. Even though it was to save my father and the people from the worse condition.. I still..'

"Ray.." Shirayuki called out to him, her tone was gentle and soft, just like flutter wings of a butterfly. "I want you to smile and laugh like you did today.. I don't know about your life but to push people away from you, that is just sad.. because I know I will be sad.."

"Shirayuki.." Ray muttered, clearly surprised how she could know what he was feeling. Soon, a soft chuckle came out of him as he smiled gently at her "You really are.." he lifted his hand and caressed Shirayuki's cheek with the back of his hand "..Something.."

Shirayuki was surprised due to his touch, she wasn't sure how to react but seeing Ray's gentle smile made her happy. "Zen told me that we decide our own life, our own future.. So I am sure you can also do same"

Ray's hand froze when Shirayuki mentioned Zen's name, his heart once again felt like it was squeezed tightly, his blood boiled, raging in anger. "...Don't say his name.." He muttered softly under his breath

"Eh?"

"I said.." As Ray used his hand to grabbed the back of Shirayuki's head and pulled her face closer toward him. "..Don't say his name in front of me.." he muttered in low dangerous tone and with that, he pressed his lips on hers.

Shirayuki's eyes widened in surprised, she could not believe what was happening right now. The same with Obi who stood on the top of a house, he was about to jump when suddenly a chain was wrapped around his body from behind.

Surprised by the sudden attack, Obi turned his head to see his attacker but his body froze, his eyes widened and fear could be seen in those golden eyes. Fear usually far from his dictionary, but when dealing with this person who just attacked him, he couldn't help but sinking in the feeling called fear.

Soft giggles came out of the woman who had violet hair that reached to her waist, a pair of grey eyes stared at him with amusement in it. "My My ~" an alluring voice came out of the woman yet the tone was icy cold, Obi felt like his blood mixed with cold water, slowly taking the heat out of his body.

"You are still being reckless, My sweet Obi~" said the woman, unsheathing her medium sized blade. "Just like the old time~"

Tried to be as calm as he could, Obi muttered the woman's name, his tone filled with fear and a slight disgust in it.

"...Nikki..."

.

.

.

Okay! I hope you all enjoy the story so far! :D I add a new char, the woman who Obi used to have history with ~ XDD I want to thank you to people who give me reviews, follow my story and add it as their fav story. Because of you, I can still write this story! ^o^/

As usual, I need reviews since I know my grammar is suck T_T and yes, I leave a cliffhanger to make it more interesting, I hope you guys become curious of the next chapter, Did it work? XDD I hope so XDD

Anyway, I love you all readers and I shall do my best for the next chapter! ^o^/ Love and peace! (^.^)v


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Beginning Of The Storm II**

Shirayuki pushed Ray away, her eyes were watery and soon tears rolled down from her beautiful eyes. She didn't say anything, No.. She couldn't say anything..

Covering her mouth, she ran away. Even though it was forced, Shirayuki felt as if she was betraying Zen and she hated the feeling she had now. She could never look Zen in the eyes now, it was hard for her to do so.

...

Obi noticed Shirayuki ran away from the corner of his eyes, his mistress must feel really down right now and for Obi, there was nothing he wanted more than to punch the King of Ruthergent on the face for a few times. He had hurt Mistress, caused her crying like that and his blood boiled in anger.

"What are you doing here in Clarines, Nikki?" asked Obi, pushing himself to be calm so he could find a way to escape Nikki's chain.

"A job of course, sweet Obi~" Said Nikki casually, it as if they were talking about weather under normal friendly situation.

"A job?", Obi frowned "..What kind of Job..?" He asked carefully.

Obi knew what kind of person the woman before him was, knew the length she could do to finish the job, After all, Obi was her 'partner' in the past. He knew everything about her, inside and out, and he also knew that she was one hell of a cold blooded woman. Even in bed..

Cold giggles came out of her lips, "My My ~ Have you forgotten the rules, Sweet Obi?" she took few steps closer at him.

Her hand that was holding the blade lifted up and caressed Obi's chin softly, both of them had the same height but to Obi, it as if Nikki was taller than him, "We can't reveal the details of our job to anyone, right~?" She said, her tone was sickeningly sweet. The kind of tone that could drown his senses, making it numb.

'..No..' Obi mused, tried to hold his senses from slipping away '..I am not the same person I used to be..'

Suddenly the chain that held his body was dropped, Nikki smiled at him, satisfaction could be seen on her grey eyes also at her sinfully beautiful face. Obi stared at her in question and Nikki let out a soft laugh "..I am just playing sweet Obi~ Teasing you is one of my favorite thing to do after all~"

Obi stared at her suspiciously before dashing toward the next building and jumped onto it, Obi left Nikki just like that, he didn't want to speak to her because he knew, somewhere deep down inside him, that woman still had power over him and he hated it. So much..

...

Ray just stood there, staring at Shirayuki's back as she ran away. At that moment, a light dawned in his heart. It shone brightly, removing the clouds in his heart. Yes, at that moment.. Ray finally understood why he became restless, the reason why he got so irritated, The reason why he got so jealous..

'Ahh..' Ray mused, '..I... have fallen in love... with her...'

However, even though Ray knew he had no chance, he still wanted her. Someone landed at his side and it was none other than Nikki, "I have come Master" said the woman.

"... The preparations..?", Asked Ray. His tone became cold, heartless.

"It's done, Master"

"Then we launch the plan tonight..", Ray said "..We will take that genius child to Ruthergent.."

"And the lady?" Nikki glanced at her master.

Ray's eyes grew colder as he clenched his fist, "..Take her as well.."

"..Are you sure, master?" Nikki reconfirmed it once again

"..That child will work better if there is someone he knows at his side.." Ray said as he walked away.

Nikki smiled evilly, "My My ~" she said while she was staring at Ray's cold back. "..You don't need that kind of excuse, Master ~"

.

.

.

Shirayuki ran along the hallway and finally entered her room. She locked it, she wanted to be alone. Just for now, she wanted to be alone. Obi arrived not long after, panting hard he knocked the door. "Mistress.." he called out to her "..Mistress, please open the door.."

There was only silence and the faint sniffling could be heard from inside, Obi felt his heart was ripped apart. The last he wanted in this world was for her to cry like that, for heaven sake, he wanted to kill that damn King of Ruthergent so badly but now was not the time.

'..I should report to Master..' Obi mused as he walked away, giving up the idea to persuade his mistress to open the door. No.. Maybe he wanted his master to be one who comforted her.. It wasn't his place to begin with..

Obi jumped from tree to tree, climbed to the higher branch and landed on the balcony. There he saw his master was still busy with his work. Mitsuhide and Kiki were the one who noticed him first.

"Oh, you're back already?", Greeted Mitsuhide "So? How is it?"

Obi clenched his fist, his face became dark and filled with misery. Mitsuhide and Kiki frowned, Zen who turned his head when Mitsuhide greeted Obi, had an uneasy feeling crept inside his heart the moment he saw Obi's expression.

"..Something happened.., right..?" Zen guessed

Obi knelt in front of him "My apologies, Master.. I.. can't stop it in time"

"What happened?" Zen asked, his tone was low, too low in fact.

"..Mistress.. was kissed by the King.. It's one sided but.. Mistress was so shock that she ran away, crying and now.. She locked her self in her room.." Obi explained, gritted his teeth to subdue his own anger.

Zen turned around abruptly, his eyes became cold and filled with utmost rage. Mitsuhide quickly stood before him, his face became serious.

"..Move..", Ordered Zen

"No.." Mitsuhide said firmly

"I said Move!", Zen roared in anger

"No, Not until you have calmed yourself down.." Mitsuhide didn't budge.

Zen clenched his fist tightly, Mitsuhide sighed "Try to imagine Shirayuki's feeling.."

Zen froze, his heart felt like it was stab. Mitsuhide spoke the truth, he should think about Shirayuki's feeling. Knowing her, Zen knew that she might feel like she had betrayed him. If she distanced herself from him because of this, Zen would not be able to live it.

"...Mitsuhide.." Zen called out to his trusted aide, his best friend.

"Yes?"

Zen lifted his head and smiled gently, still there was a bit sadness in it as well, "Thank you.."

"Anytime, Zen" Mitsuhide smiled, "Shirayuki needs you the most right now, Go to her"

Zen nodded and left the room alone, leaving the three aides in that office. Kiki turned her head toward Obi who stood up on his feet, "Tell me everything.." she said, her tone was cool but her face was serious.

"I already did.." Obi looked away

"No, You didn't" Kiki spoke, "You left the detail of why you can't stop the King in time. With your skill, it should have been an easy task.."

As expected of Lady Kiki, Obi could never fool her. "...Someone stopped me..", Obi finally admitted.

"And?" Kiki asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"..It's someone I know so damn well.. and someone I don't want to meet again.. ever..", Obi said. His tone clearly showed how painful it was to talk about the person, Kiki noticed it right away that whatever the reason, it had to be personal. After all, Obi never spoke about his own past.

"And I assume this person is a female?" Kiki asked.

Obi was quite surprised, "How did you—"

"Know?" Kiki finished the sentence "Woman's intuition, I guess" Kiki shrugged, hid the fact that it was obvious that the person was a woman. In Kiki's view, Obi had quite a bit of experience with women. It could be seen from his behavior, no matter how much he wanted to hide it, Kiki still could see it. Kiki also knew that if something could catch Obi off guard, it would be women.

Obi snorted softly as he scratch the back of his head, "Women can be scary sometimes"

"Indeed, they can" Kiki smiled.

.

.

.

Zen was standing in front of Shirayuki's room, he just stood there, wondering what he should say first. Sighing softly, Zen decided to knock.

Knock! Knock!

"Shirayuki..", Zen spoke softly "It's me.. Zen"

There wasn't a reply from inside the room, Zen knocked it once again, a little louder this time.

Knock! Knock!

"Shirayuki?", Zen called her out once again.

"..I want to be alone for a while, Zen.." A sweet voice softly replied from inside.

Zen smiled sadly, to have Shirayuki saying such words, she must be depressed. "Shirayuki.. Please.. Open the door..." He tried to persuade her, "..Please.."

Silence followed, there was no sound for a while until the sound of unlocking door was heard. Zen took a soft breath before entering the room, closed the door behind him. Shirayuki was standing near the door, her eyes were red and wet due to tears. Zen hated to see her crying like this, even more hated it because the one who did it was 'him'.

"Zen.." Shirayuki sobbed, "I am so sorry.."

Zen moved toward her in one stride and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close into gentle embrace, "It's not your fault, Shirayuki"

"B-But.."

"sshh..", Zen caressed her red hair gently "No need to talk now.. For now.. Let me embrace you like this.. Just for now..", Zen said gently.

There was no need for words between them, Zen knew it wasn't Shirayuki's fault and Shirayuki now felt at ease now that she was in Zen's embrace. She felt that's where she truly belonged. In Zen's embrace, she felt safe and content. Both of them just stood there, hugging each other in silence. As Shirayuki had calmed herself down, strength left her body. Zen smiled knowingly as he felt Shirayuki leaned on him more than she had to, Shirayuki had fallen asleep. Lifting her body carefully, Zen put her on the lower bunk and left after giving her a kiss on the lips.

Zen visited Ray's room but Yue was the one who greeted him, Yue explained that Ray hadn't returned to the palace yet and wondering what was he doing with Shirayuki. Zen didn't say a word, he just left the room and headed to his own. Zen assumed that Ray would tell Yue after he returned to the palace and thought it was best for him to talk to Ray tomorrow, for both of them at least would have a better mood than yesterday. Zen didn't know that the storm Ray had brought with him, would hit the palace soon...

.

.

.

Clarines Palace, Night time..

As usual, the night in the palace was peaceful as always. Quiet and calm, the only one who made sound was the guards who kept on repeating their night duty, guarding the palace from intruders. One would think that the palace was heavily guarded, no one could sneak easily. Well, clearly they were wrong, because.. Nikki could sneak in easily and started the plan that Ray set up to kidnap Ryu and Shirayuki..

Nikki brought phials of liquid that were made by Alchemy. She smiled evilly, staring at one of the phial that had silver color of liquid in it. "Well then, time to sleep ~" she muttered softly. With that, she jumped from place to place while throwing the phials to the ground and it shattered, causing thick white fog to spread and it caused a huge ruckus inside the palace.

"W-What is this fog?!"

"..Ughh! My body..!"

"..Intruders..!"

Voices could be heard, Obi who was sitting on the balcony near Zen's room became alerted. Even Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki were also the same. Ray and Yue were not in their room, both of them were already infiltrated the pharmacist room. Yue had gone to Shirayuki's room and Ray had gone to Ryu's room.

At that point, Clarines had completely been defeated. The guards fell asleep the moment they inhaled the fog and of course Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki were caught off guard when they left the room and found out that thick fog had surrounded the palace.

Obi, the one who had a little experience, was able to move his body while covering half of his face with a cloth,but he could feel it, his body slowly became heavy. Still he kept on moving, because his only concern was his mistress but how surprised he was when he saw Nikki on his way to Shirayuki's room.

"..Nikki.. So it's you.." Obi said, taking his small blades from the pocket on the back of his pants, "What kind of purpose you have for doing something like this?"

Nikki, who wore a special mask, coldly chuckled. "It's a S.E.C.R.E.T ~ My sweet Obi~" as she took one step closer toward him.

"You know you can't win against me, Obi~", and she took another step once again.

Obi gritted his teeth, trying to hide his ragged breathing but seemed failed since Nikki stared at his stubbornness with amusement, "We won't know that until we try, right?" he said to the older woman.

Nikki giggled and for the love of damn hell, Obi both hated and resented himself for having it had effect on him. The memories he didn't want to remember again, once again emerged and it took all of his mental energy to push it away. "Well, Let's try then ~" Nikki quickly unsheathed her blade and dashed toward Obi, giving him a side kick.

Obi blocked it away and launched another kick toward Nikki as she easily dodged while moving her blade forward as it made a thin cut to Obi's cheek. Obi clicked his tongue, as he launched a combo attack, using his small knife and his feet. Even with fast movement, Obi could tell that Nikki was having fun, he could see her smile even when her lower face was covered by mask. Yes, she was that kind of person.. She hadn't change at all and Obi both hated and loved her for it.. It was such a complicated feeling..

Both of them exchanged blows until Nikki suddenly disappeared, no.. She moved a little bit faster than Obi and gave him a fatal blow to the gut. Obi grunted in pain, Nikki surprisingly stared at his face with a sad eyes as he fell to the ground.

'..Why.. does she make that kind of face..' Obi mused, '..Just like.. 'That Time' .."

"..I am sorry Obi.." Nikki spoke softly, her voice was oddly loving and tender.

'Why..? Why do you make that kind of face once again?' Obi mused as a fragment of memories he tried to suppress emerged. '..why saying sorry once again..?'

 _"_ _...I am so sorry Obi.." said the younger Nikki to the younger Obi who fell on the ground after being poisoned by Nikki. Her face was sad, filled with misery. She smiled sadly at Obi, oddly enough, there was tender love in that smile which cast Obi into confusion._

 _'_ _..Why..? Why say sorry when you are going to betray me anyway..? Why.. Nikki..?' Obi mused, his heart felt like it was torn to pieces. He thought she was the one, but looked like he was wrong. As he closed his eyes, succumbing himself to the poison, hoping that it could take his life and let his mind be at peace forever, he heard words he wasn't sure it came from her._

 _"_ _..I Love You.."_

 _No.. It couldn't be.._

 _If she truly loved him then she wouldn't betray him like this.. Obi was convinced_ _that it was his hazy mind playing trick on him. Yes.. that must be true.._

"..Nik...Ki.." Obi grunted as his eyelids fluttered before giving up. Only questions in his mind and once again, Nikki left Obi only with his own feelings...

.

.

Okay! I purposely left it like that since the next chapter will be quite depressing :P, Anyway! Thank you for loving my story! :D Because of you guys, I can still write this story and yes, I add a small Obi/OC Story in it ~ XDD It's like a romance story inside a romance story ~ XDD

Okay I am weird .;; I know that XDD

Anyway! Please give me review for this chapter! :D I am looking forward to it! :D :D I love you all readers and see you guys in next chapter! :D Love and Peace! (^o^)v


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – After The Storm**

"...i.."

 _'_ _..who..?'_

"...bi.."

 _'_ _...Who is calling me..?'_

"Obi!"

Obi opened his eyes in an instant, three faces came to his vision and it was Mitsuhide, Kiki and Zen. The three of them looked so serious, DEAD serious. The wave of uneasiness had washed over his heart, something was deadly wrong.

"Master.. What is wrong? Is everyone alright?" asked Obi carefully.

Zen clenched his fist and his eyes were deadly dangerous, Obi had unpleasant shiver when he saw him like that, the only time his master had shown such face was when...

"..Mistress..", Obi muttered "..Is she okay..?"

"..Shirayuki..", Zen muttered in cold anger "...Is kidnapped.. Ryu also.."

Obi felt his heart sunk, once again he felt a huge feeling of failure. Again.. he had failed to protect the Mistress, the most important person in his life. However, the one who suffered the most was not him but his master. It was shown clearly in his master's face, losing the woman he loved the most again.

"..To think King Reinhart is the one who kidnap Shirayuki and Ryu.." Mitsuhide muttered, clearly he was annoyed at his own weakness.

'Eh? King Reinhart?' Obi mused

"Wait..", Obi spoke "What do you mean, King Reinhart?"

"King Reinhart is the culprit, that thick fog was made by Alchemy.. That's why it can catch us off guard..", Kiki explained, her tone was cool but her expression was serious. It showed on her face that being caught off guard was a personal insult.

'Then Nikki.. Works for Him..?' Obi mused.

"So there you are Zen.."

A cool voice could be heard from the hallway, Zen and the others had their heads turned to the source and there was Prince Izana, standing while leaning his right shoulder to a pillar.

" I was looking for you, Come to my office," He said and turned around, "Bring your aides as well"

With that, he walked away. Zen stood up on his feet as he gazed on Obi who still sat on the grass "Can you stand,Obi?"

Obi, even though he still felt slightly numb due to the fog, nodded his head and stood on his feet. Kiki and Mitsuhide rose as well. All three of them headed toward Izana's office.

...

"Looks like he's really done it now" Izana smiled softly, staring at through the window with crossed arms. "..He is really interesting.."

"What do you mean, Big Brother?" asked Zen. Kiki, Mitsuhide and Obi were standing behind him. All of them looked so confused.

"I know King Reinhart will try to kidnap Ryu" Izana said calmly.

Zen and his aides were surprised, it was something they didn't expect to hear from Izana. Izana kept staring through the window "But I don't know that he will take Shirayuki along," Izana smiled as he turned his head to face Zen and his aides.

"How did you know? Is there something you're not telling me about King Reinhart, Big brother?" Accused Zen, Izana's mysterious trait had pushed him to ask such question. He had lost Shirayuki once again and it drove him mad.

"Are you feeling restless, Zen?" Asked Izana, still maintaining the smile on his face and Zen really wanted to punch that smile off his face. Izana however, sensing that he had teased his little brother too much. Chuckling to the tense face Zen had, Izana started to explain.

"The reason I know his plan is because of our conversation. King Reinhart wants to borrow Ryu, I told him that I need a reason of why he wants to borrow Ryu. The King, however, said that there is no reason, he just wants to borrow Ryu's knowledge for Alchemy study" Izana walked closer to his desk and sat at the edge of it "..Seeing how he was reluctant to say the truth.. Gave me a hunch that he will do something and.." Izana's smile became wider, full of triumph "He did"

"But if you have such hunch, shouldn't you do something about it instead of letting him do whatever he pleases?" Asked Zen

"It's not that simple" Izana's face instantly turned serious. "..Because King Reinhart is desperate.. and if I do something about it, will only cause more casualties... especially on our side.."

"Huh?" Zen looked confused. "Desperate?"

"Yes, Even though he looks more mature than his age.. He is still young.. The problem in Ruthergent Kingdom seems heavy that he has to use such methods, risking the peace between two kingdoms.." Izana took a piece of paper on his desk and offered it to Zen. "..If you read this.. then you will know the problem.."

Zen moved closer, taking the paper off Izana's hand and started reading it. Soon, his eyes widened in horror as his head turned to Izana.

"Yes," Izana said grimly "There is heavy disease falling in Ruthergent"

Kiki, Mitsuhide and Obi turned their head to each other, Mitsuhide took the lead to walked closer to Zen and took the paper of his hand. The three of them read it and their reactions were the same as Zen.

"The Disease is called 'Gehendra', It's written in ancient language.. The meaning is 'Demon' Curse'.. According to the spy I sent to Ruthergent, This disease causes human's body and soul to change. First the change of the body, the skin became thick, some have scales then Fangs start to show.. unfortunately.. That is the only thing I can gather.. Because the spy I sent.. was dead at the spot where my messenger came to take the report.." Izana explained.

Zen curled his hands into fist, If this was true then Shirayuki and Ryu were in danger. "..Brother.. Let me chase after him and bring back Shirayuki and Ryu to Clarines.."

"I refuse" Izana said calmly.

"But if there is such dangerous disease—"

"You can't chase after the King, You forgot that Ruthergent Kingdom is powerful due to Alchemy.. This is not something to be taken lightly"

Zen knew that, but the thought of Shirayuki and Ryu in such dangerous place was unbearable. Zen gritted his teeth, "I am still going" he said stubbornly.

Huge silence fell into the room, filled with tense atmosphere. Izana and Zen stared at each other for a while before Izana let out a soft sigh. "Very well, but not now.. If you still want to go.. You have to go with my conditions.."

"And That is?" Zen asked, knowing his brother's manipulative trait.

"You have to follow my plan" Izana said.

Zen didn't say anything for a while, he was bidding his bet whether he should follow along his brother's plan or not. But having permission to go was better than sneaking out of the palace. "Very well, Brother," Zen finally answered,

Izana smiled, clearly satisfied "Good, Now I shall tell you the plan.."

.

.

.

Shirayuki opened her eyes, staring at the place she was in right now. She was at the cabin inside the ship that had taken her and Ryu to Ruthergent Kingdom. Sighing to the fate she was in, her mind drifted to the first moment she woke up and found herself inside this ship.

...

 _"_ _..Where am I..?" Shirayuki asked Yue who brought food to her cabin._

 _"_ _You are inside the famous Ship of Ruthergent Kingdom, Shiva" Yue answered._

 _"_ _And Why am I in this ship?" Shirayuki asked, clearly confused._

 _"_ _Because His Majesty wants you to come along with the little boy"_

 _"_ _Little boy? You mean Ryu?" Shirayuki asked and her expression changed when she had put two and two together. "..Are you Kidnapping_ _Me and Ryu?"_

 _Yue who walked toward the door stopped when he heard the question. "Yes" he simply answered and left the room just like that, leaving Shirayuki stunned hearing his answer._

...

Shirayuki sighed softly, Ray had not visited her. The only one who did was Yue and Ryu, Even when she walked out of the cabin to get fresh air, Ray avoided to meet her gaze on purpose. He treated her as if she was not there.

Shirayuki wanted to ask him the reason behind the kidnapping but when she visited his room, Yue said that Ray didn't want to see anyone. Ryu was acting calm as always, when Shirayuki asked how he felt about the Kidnapping , Ryu said that there was nothing to be done about it. He had a feeling that the King kidnapped him for a reason, But his dis likeness could be seen whenever he saw Ray.

"Harbor!"

A voice could be heard from outside. Shirayuki stood up from her bed at the same time her door was opened from outside. It was Yue and he brought Ryu along with him. "We have arrived, come with me," Yue said.

Shirayuki and Ryu followed Yue from behind and noticed that the ship was getting closer to the harbor once they were at the deck. "Welcome to Ruthergent Kingdom" Yue said.

Shirayuki and Ryu looked at the town in front of them, It was a big town but somehow there was something missing. Gloominess could be felt hanging on the air, even when they descended from the ship, They were brought to carriage as soon as possible. Ray did not say anything along the way, his face was stone cold, there was no feeling could be seen there. Shirayuki peeked from the window, the people of this kingdom did their activities with fear on their faces and it rose so many questions in her mind.

As they arrived at the Palace, a girl who looked slightly younger than Ray ran toward him. Her face filled with worry and again, Shirayuki noticed, Fear.

"Brother! I mean Your Majesty! There is one guard evolving to final phase! We tried to hold him in 'That Room' as instructed but—"

"I know" Ray cut the girl's words and walked away, changing the speed of his feet. Yue, Shirayuki and Ryu followed from behind him quickly. Shirayuki noticed that Ray was grabbing tight his sword, his eyes became fierce, cruel and most of all.. Relentless..

They entered a lab and moved toward a room that was guarded by two soldiers. Ray unsheathed his sword and nodded to guards, signaling them to open the door that was made by steel.

Shirayuki and Ryu were stricken with horror when they saw what was inside the room. It wasn't a person, no.. it used to be a person but the traits were not there anymore. Horns, Pointy ears, Claws and Fangs and Red Eyes. Yes, that was what people called as Demon and it sensed death the moment Ray stepped into the room. Sticky droll dropped from it's mouth, the demon growled as it launched at Ray.

It happened quickly, Ray managed to dodge while swinging his sword and cut one of it's feet. The demon growled in pain and Ray cut the head soon after. Shirayuki gasped as she pulled Ryu into her embrace, but it was too late because Ryu already saw the scene.

Ray swung his blade, letting the blood splashed away from it and sheathed it back as he stepped away from the room. "Burn the body" He said in oddly cold tone, it as if there was no life in it.

"Yue.. Take Shirayuki and Ryu too their rooms" Ray ordered, still walking away. "Katherina, meet me in my office.."

Katherina glanced apologetically at Shirayuki and Ryu before following Ray, Yue stared at Ray's back for a while, there was deep sadness in his eyes. He soon regained his composure and turned his head toward both Shirayuki and Ryu. "Follow me, I will show you to your rooms" He said politely.

Shirayuki and Ryu followed Yue in silence. In her minds, Shirayuki was sure that whatever it was that happened in this kingdom, it was connected to the demon she just saw. She decided to ask Yue along the way.

"..That.. Person.." Shirayuki started carefully.

"It's not a person anymore" Yue answered, his tone sounded stiff. "..That is a person who has been infected with Gehendra disease and reach the final phase of infection.."

"Gehendra disease?"

"..I know that.." Ryu spoke out of the blue, "..I have read it in a book that my master has.."

"Really Ryu?" Shirayuki asked the little boy.

"Yes, It is said the Disease will change the shape of human's body and alter the human's soul.." Ryu explained.

"Correct" Yue said, "Gehendra is an ancient language, It means.. 'Demon's curse' It change Human's body into a demon and alter human's soul into a soul of demon.."

"But how did the kingdom get heavy disease like that?" Ryu asked, "This disease suppose to be gone long time ago.. That is why My master said that it's an ancient disease.."

"I am afraid.. I am not the one who suppose to explain where it all started.." Yue said as he stopped in front of a double door. "This chamber has two rooms inside and it connected to each other, from now on, this will be your rooms"

"I need to speak with Ra-... I mean The King" Shirayuki said.

"I am so sorry, but the His Majesty's order is for me to show you to your rooms.. I assume he will explain it all to both of you later.. You have to rest for now, I shall assign maids to fulfill everything you need," Yue said, "Please have a nice rest"

With that words, Yue bowed and left Shirayuki and Ryu alone. Ryu turned his head to Shirayuki

"Shirayuki.. Let's rest for now, We might need more energy later.."

Shirayuki nodded and smiled, there was sadness in it. Her heart and mind were in a mess, at one side she missed Zen and was afraid she might not be able to see him again, but on the other side, she was concerned of Ray's behavior and curious about what happened in this kingdom. Resting was a good idea.

"Okay, Ryu" said Shirayuki and entered the chamber with him. Both of them entered their rooms, hoping that they would get a good rest. They really hoped they could...

.

.

.

Okay this is my latest chapter! ^o^/

I am so sorry that it is late, I have pilled up works and it really takes time to finish some of it. TT_TT

Anyway, this chapter is the entrance of a deeper plot. I introduce the disease's name and the source of Ray's suffering.

As always, I need reviews and I am grateful to those kindly point out where I did wrong! :D You are the best! :D

With that I can improve my sucky writing! XDD

and as always, I thank you for all people who add this story as their favorites and follow me or this story. Thank you so much! :D I love you all ! :D

Okay, Time for me to sleep! XDD (It's late here.. ^^;;) We will meet again at the next chapter! Love and Peace! (^o^)v


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – The Hidden Truths**

 _"_ _We need to kill him"_

 _The words came out of the person who gave job to Nikki and it caught her off guard. She stared at the man in confusion._

 _"_ _What do you mean, Mr. Elvoire?" Asked Nikki, "Kill who?"_

 _"_ _That partner of yours, what was his name? Ah.. Obi" Said Mr. Elvoire._

 _"_ _But why? You trust me, you should be able to trust my partner as well!" Nikki demanded._

 _"_ _I trust you, Nikki but I can't trust your partner.. He is the type that will betray me sooner or later.."Mr. Elvoire smiled coldly at Nikki "..I shall send an assassin to kill him.."_

 _Curling her hands into a fist, Nikki knew that Obi would not have a chance to live but if she was the one who did it, Obi might live. "Let me do it"_

 _Mr. Elvoire took a glass of wine which was on the table and sipped it slowly, his eyes stared at Nikki's cold yet determined face calculatingly. "..Are you sure you can do it..?" He asked, "After all.. you and him have shared bed for a long while now.."_

 _A cruel smile came on that cold face of hers, "That is the reason for me to do it, I have grown tired of his body anyway~"_

 _Mr. Elvoire laughed as he put the glass back to the table, he rose to his feet and approached Nikki. His hand caressed her neck to her chin, lifted her face toward him. Nikki had to fight an urge to cut the man's hand for touching her like this._

 _"_ _This is why I like you, Nikki," said Mr. Elvoire, "You and I.." he whispered and leaned down to her face "are the same type of human being.."_

 _Then he crushed his lips on hers, claiming her as his. Nikki had to play her part, she had to do this for Obi's sake. She was the only one who could save Obi from this man. She could not even let tears falling when the man embraced her in his bed, Nikki had to control her feelings in precision. But deep down, she wanted to cry so bad. She wanted to scream in agony for losing the love of her life. For Nikki, Obi was the only one for her._

 _..._

 _"_ _I am so sorry, Obi" Nikki muttered as she stared at Obi who was lying on the floor in the house both of them had shared for a long while._

 _"_ _..I love you.."Nikki whispered, fighting the urge to cry. She walked out of the house and Mr. Elvoire's men had been waiting for her._

 _"_ _It's done~" She said, forcing herself to use that alluring, sexy tone._

 _The men shook their heads, staring at her in awe. "You are one hell of a woman.. Killing your partner, not to mention a guy who you have shared bed with" said one of them._

 _"_ _Damn, I don't want you be my lover~" said the other man._

 _"_ _Okay, Stop talking and get our asses back to Mr. Elvoire.. He is waiting for his woman to return" said the leader of the group._

 _His woman.._

 _Nikki fought an urge to show expression of disgust due hearing the two words. Right now she had to play the part as Mr. Elvoire's Mistress, until the time had come for her to slit that man's throat with her own hands. That man could have her body but not her heart, because it would always be Obi's._

 _'_ _I am so sorry, Obi'_

 _'_ _You can hate me, loath me, curse me all you want'_

 _'_ _I am fine with that, I can take all of it'_

 _'_ _This is my way of loving you, I won't let anything to harm you'_

 _'_ _Even If I can't have you to love me again, even if I can't make you stare at me with that gentle eyes again, even if I can no longer feel your gentle and loving touch again, I will always be in love with you'_

 _Nikki mused as she walked away with the men, determined to take the thorny path all by her self._

...

"...ki.."

"..ikki.."

"Nikki!"

Nikki was instantly pulled out of her reverie, returned to the present. Ray stared at her coldly, clearly annoyed at her. "Yes, Master?" asked Nikki

"What is wrong with you? I called your name for three times and you didn't hear me. It's not like you are in this room"

Nikki forced a sexy smile, "My My~ do you want my attention so much Master ~?"

"don't play that with me, you know it has no effect on me" Ray said, sagged on his chair with a tired sigh. "I have a job for you"

"And that is?"

"You need to scout the harbor, search information or any signs about Clarines" said Ray, "I assume, they will make their move to save Shirayuki and Ryu soon"

"And if I found the signs?" asked Nikki, her tone was serious, knowing that Obi would be one of the rescue party.

"..Stop them.." Ray said in relentless tone.

"Stop as in.. Killing them...?"

"No, Just defeat them enough to buy time.. I don't want you kill anymore, remember?" Ray said.

Nikki smiled gently at Ray, "Thank you for caring so much about me, Master"

Ray did not say a word after that, he just closed his eyes and Nikki knew that was the cue for her to walked out of the office. Deep down, she was grateful to have met Ray. She who had stained in blood, destroying the man who destroyed not only her happiness but also the love of her life, Ray accepted her with open heart. He even vowed not to make her kill people again, but Nikki also made a vow in her heart that if there was a time for her to kill, it would be for Ray's sake.

.

.

.

Shirayuki was on her way to Ray's office, Ryu also came along. Yue was the one who led the way. On their way, they met Katherina, the first princess of Ruthergent. Katherina looked gloomy, she was on her way to the lab and bid them farewell in a hurry.

"She is in charge of taking caring the Infected " Yue explained as soon as Katherina left, "She wants to help his majesty, easing his burden"

Shirayuki stared at Katherina's back before continued walking behind Yue. "I want to know more about this Gehendra disease," she said.

"You will.. Soon" Yue said and stopped in front of a door, knocking it gently.

"Enter," a voice with cold tone answered from inside.

Yue opened the door, Shirayuki and Ryu entered along with him. "Your Majesty, I have brought Lady Shirayuki and Sir Ryu"

Shirayuki stared at Ray's face, weariness could be seen clearly on it. He looked like a different person, not the person who teased her nor the one who forced his kiss on her. Yes.. Shirayuki finally realized that this was the dark side of Ray, the one that pushed people away.

"I assume you want to know about Gehendra?" Ray asked, "Gehendra is a virus that was made by My mother, The Former Queen of Ruthergent"

Shirayuki was surprised but Ryu was even more surprised. "How?" Ryu asked, "The main ingredient of the disease had been destroyed long time ago"

Ray snorted in mockery "You mean, The 'Demon's Blood' herb?"

"Yes"

"Oh, it still exists.. Because the ancient king of Ruthergent saved it from extinction, hoping to find a way to use the herb to save people other than destroying them," Ray answered as he rose from his seat, "..And that same herbs are also inside the Herb garden of Ruthergent Palace"

"Ryu.. What is this Demon's blood herb?" Asked Shirayuki

"It's a herb that can enhance human's strength" Ryu answered simply.

"Yes, The little boy is right and it used to be use during wars.. but the herb's stimulation has a side effect," Ray said "and that effect cause human body to change.. turning them into a demon"

"But how can it be?" Shirayuki asked.

"Because human's body can't handle the stimulation.. it's way beyond the capabilities of human's body.. so the poison inside that herb, changes the human's body shape in order for the body to survive.. Hence the transformation.." Ray explained. "And it also make the human becomes brutal, cruel and think nothing but blood.. the poison also messes with the human's mind.."

"Then why the former queen made that kind of dangerous virus?" Asked Ryu

Ray's face turned grim, darkness could be seen on his emerald eyes. "Because she wants to attain immortality.."

Silence fell into the room, it took a while for Shirayuki and Ryu to react to those words and when they did, both of them wore the same shocked expressions.

"What?!"

Ray chuckled humorlessly "Yes, My mother and father were obsessed with immortality.. they thought by enhancing the human's body, they could live longer.." he spoke in cruel tone, he smiled like a mad man "How stupid they became"

"Your Majesty.." Yue spoke, looking sad at his expression.

"My father was way beyond redemption.. so I killed him by my own two hands.." Ray stared at Shirayuki, letting her to see the deepest part of his dark side, "and I shall do the same to that cursed woman.."

Shirayuki shivered at the sight of Ray's darkest side, she wondered what made a person became so dark but after hearing his statement, hearing that he was the one who killed his own father, somehow Shirayuki understood what kind of burden Ray had on his shoulder. Ray thought that he, himself, also beyond redemption. He could not forgive himself for killing his own father. But his next words caught her attention once more.

"You shall do the same? I mean.. The cursed woman.. is your mother right..? she..is still—"

"Alive?" Ray finished the words, "Oh yes.. she is still alive and when I find her.. I shall cut her into pieces.."

"Ray.."

"The former Queen ran away, taking most of the virus with her.. That is why, some people of the kingdom caught the virus.." Yue explained "We are trying to find her, Special army is sent to search for her.."

"Special army?" Shirayuki asked.

"The infected can't be kill by normal weapon.." Ray spoke, "It can only be killed by blade that was made by Orichalcum ore.." Ray lifted his blade and showed it to Shirayuki and Ryu "Like mine"

As he put his sword back on the table, Ray gazed at Shirayuki and Ryu "Now.. the reason I brought both of you here is so that you can find the cure for Gehendra.."

"I have a feeling it's like that" Ryu said. "I agree"

"Ryu.."

Ryu stared at Shirayuki, his eyes, his face showed the fierce determination Shirayuki rarely saw from him. "I want to help this kingdom, this might be a good chance to study this ancient disease.."

Shirayuki smiled and nodded, "then I shall help you"

"I shall help as well, I have mastered the Alchemy more than any of my siblings.. it's the Royal family's secret knowledge" Ray spoke, "Let's get ready and go to the lab"

Both Shirayuki and Ryu nodded, this was another journey for them as pharmacist. Knowing the knowledge of ancient disease and Alchemy would help them on the way to become the best pharmacists of Clarines Kingdom..

.

.

.

Okay Chapter 8 is here! :D

Thank you so much for the reviews! :D As always I need more reviews and opinion! ^o^/

Well, I am going to make the next chapter but it might take longer since I have a life and mostly, work XDD

Anyway! thank you for all my followers, I will see you again at the next chapter! ^o^/

Love and Peace! (^o^)v


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Dark Passion**

Clarines, Izana's Office..

Zen and his three aides, Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi were listening to Izana's plan to sneak into Ruthergent. Since news was heard that all communication and activities from and to Ruthergent was closed, Izana assumed that Ray was planning to stall the rescue party from Clarines.

"So that is the plan" Izana ended his explanation,

"Be surely prepared because that kingdom in high alert right now not to mention dangerous. Meaning, not only because of the disease, but you must be careful of Reinhart's ability"

Zen stared at his brother in confusion, "Reinhart's ability?"

"Yes," Izana replied, "I noticed from our conversation that he is unpredictable, able to lead and not mention, can lay out a good strategy"

Izana hid the part that Ray was just like him, it was like seeing his twin. Both of them were two peas in a pod, sadly enough that the differences between them was the aura and the burden they both carried.

Izana had assumed that Ray's burden was heavier than him, hence, the reason why he had dark aura surrounded him. Izana could see it, even though Ray behaved politely, giving smile, it was just a facade. Ray had set barrier that pushed people away from him, including his personal aide.

"But brother, are you sure?" Zen asked, pulling Izana from his own deep thought.

"About what, Zen?" Izana asked in calm tone, knowing what Zen meant.

"About rescuing Shirayuki and Ryu"

Izana let out a knowing smile, "Of course," He said, "The reason I send you all is to aid Ruthergent, showing the kingdom that Clarines will help everything they need, with that comes gratitude"

And Izana's aim was that so called 'gratitude'. With Ruthergent as allies, he would form a bond between the two kingdom and sharing knowledge that could benefit Clarines in the end.

 **Knock Knock!**

Sound of door knocking came from outside. Of course Izana frowned slightly because he clearly had told his asistant to not disturb him until Zen walked out of the room.

"Enter"

A man entered the room, it was none other than his personal attendant.

"Your Highness, A lady has come to see you"

Izana sighed, clearly he was annoyed because he thought the matter was urgent to make his attendant disobeyed his order.

"I already gave you a specific order not to bother me right?"

"But the lady forced me to bring her to you, she said she has a debt to pay"

'A debt?'

Izana mused, clearly confused. He had never met a woman who had—

"That's right, A debt"

a voice spoke from behind the assistant and a woman with long wavy hair in honey color walked into the office. She was dressed like a traveling swordsman with two blades at the each sides of her waist.

"You are.."

Izana was indeed shocked, staring at the woman who was rather younger than him. It was rare to see him with a shocked expression, as if something beyond his prediction and plan had happened in his life. He now remembered an interesting woman he met on the way he traveled to the other region.

"Yeah, yeah.. skip the details for a little bit"

The woman waved her hand as if she was in a hurry, her golden eyes turned to Zen and his two aides as a warm smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"Sup, My name is Melodia Yule Van Rozenkrentz.. I think I should introduce my self properly since I am inside a palace right now but since I am kinda of running away from My kingdom, please call me Melody"

Zen blinked

Mitsuhide gaped

Kiki was stunned

Obi whistled

"Wait.. Rozenkrentz..? Isn't that..."

Zen spoke as he turned to Izana, his eyes were full of question. Izana sighed as he began to explain.

"Yes, She is the first princess of Yuvenlia Kingdom and I met her when I was traveling to other region"

"Then the debt she mentioned?"

"He gave me food when I was almost dying due to hunger, even though I'd rather die than getting helped by that sissy face prince"

Melody answered the question instead. Her face showed her dislike about the matter which kinda confusing to Kiki, Obi and Mitsuhide. Usually women were glad to be helped by Prince Izana due to his gentle demeanor and handsome face. Hearing a woman, more over a princess talked like that to Izana was indeed weird.

Izana chuckled as a sweet smile came on his face, the smile Zen rarely saw and showed how he was amused by Melodia's behavior.

"My, My, I am honored to have such cool nickname you gave me and truly grateful that you come all the way here just to pay the 'Debt' "

His tone was playful and it only riled the woman even more.

"Shut up, Sissy prince! Just tell me the plan and I shall do whatever I can to help!"

"Thank you so much, beautiful lady"

"Ugh, I really hate you so much"

"On the contrary, I like you so much"

"Go to hell, you sissy prince!"

"I rather go to your kingdom and ask your hand of marriage"

"Don't you dare, bastard!"

Zen, Kiki, Obi and Mitsuhide turned their head according to the conversation. It was like watching a childish verbal match which was very amusing. Zen knew how his older brother was having fun teasing the first princess of Yuvenlia Kingdom who had no problem talking like a pirate. Well.. more like she was used to talk like that..

"Umm.. Brother"

Zen cut the bickering between the two of them and Izana nodded, knowing that he had waste a valuable time. Couldn't help it though, with this woman who talked like a pirate even though she was a royal and for more, a princess, Izana's interest was picked the moment they crossed path. But now was not the time for his personal interest..

"Well then, Zen.. Let's review the plan once again for the first princess.. and at dawn, we will start the plan.."

"Yes, brother!"

.

* * *

.

Ruthergent Kingdom..

Shirayuki and Ryu were busy studying alchemy from Ray who tried to explain to them in the most simplest and fastest way. After all, time was not their friend at the moment. They can't lose any single of it.

As they got to know the basic and intermediate knowledge of Alchemy, Shirayuki and Ryu had spent most of their time at herb garden and the lab. They even slept and ate at the lab, they only back to their room for a shower or two to refresh themselves.

"This demon's blood herb.." Ryu spoke as he examines his sample "..It's a very strong herb that can destroy even the strongest poisonous herb.."

Shirayuki looked at the samples, a frown was clearly on her face. "We have tried so many poisonous herbs, the element inside Demon's blood can easily destroy it.. And here we thought, we can fight poison with poison"

"True.." Ryu said, "I think we need more sample from other ancient herbs.."

"Ray is requesting it right now" Shirayuki took another sample and dropped a demon's blood essence in it.

"Since this is an ancient herb, there must be a counter herb exists, right?"

Ryu wrote down the information from the last sample. He had been doing it from the start but now it was like he was engrossed in this experiment. Shirayuki noticed how she needed to work harder to catch up to this amazing pharmacist.

"I agree, I will search more information about ancient herbs" Shirayuki said as she walked to the door.

"Shirayuki"

Ryu called out to her, Shirayuki turned her body slightly.

"Yes?"

"Don't overwork your self"

Shirayuki smiled to the young pharmacist, it was rare for Ryu to be so concern of other people when he was engrossed in something. When he did, Shirayuki was always happy.

"Of course Ryu, I can say the same thing to you"

Ryu gave a small smile before turning his attention to the paper once again while Shirayuki left the room. Walking along the hallway, Shirayuki noticed there was someone standing not to far from the end of the hall. The person was none other than Ray and he was staring at a painting of a man whom Shirayuki noticed from the darkness of his eyes, this person might be someone Ray knew. Probably.. the previous King of Ruthergent.

"Ray, Good evening" Greeted Shirayuki as she walked closer to the man.

"Good evening, Where are you going?" asked Ray, turning his attention to the beautiful pharmacist.

"Oh, I am heading to the library.. Trying to gather more information about ancient herbs, Ryu said there must a herb exists in ancient time that can counter Demon's blood" Shirayuki explained and turned her head to see the painting.

"I see, I shall help you with that" Ray said, his eyes returned to the painting, noticing how Shirayuki gazed at it.

"This is my father, the man who I used to respect.."

Shirayuki noticed the words 'used to' and it pained her to hear such cold hatred in Ray's tone. Judging from what story she heard, Ray had experienced a nightmare, caused by his own parents and in result, stained his hand with the blood of the person he, Shirayuki knew very well, loved the most.

"Ray.." Shirayuki started to speak, hoping to have her feelings delivered. "..I think we shouldn't dwell on the past.."

Ray frowned, turning his gaze at the red hair pharmacist. "What do you mean?"

"You have many people who are worried about you, your siblings, Yue and even Me" Shirayuki explained. "If you keep dwelling on the past, You can't see the present nor the future"

"You.. worried about me..?" Ray frowned even more, as if he didn't believe Shirayuki's words.

"Yes, I am worried about you" Shirayuki gave him a soft sad smile.

"..Then stay.." Ray muttered

"Eh?"

He pushed Shirayuki to the wall and caging her with his arms.

"Stay beside me!"

"Love me!"

"Accept me!"

Shirayuki was stunned as she saw the gleam of dark desire in Ray's emerald eyes. Those eyes were staring at her like a predator staring upon it's prey, it surprised her, really.

"R-Ray.. I- "

"What should I do..?" Ray murmured in dark tone that filled with desire. He touched Shirayuki's face so gently as if he feared Shirayuki would disappear if he used a little bit force.

"What should I do to make you see me, to make you love me.."

His tone sent a stabbing pain to Shirayuki's heart, because she knew that she would only break Ray's heart. She could only love one man and that special man plagued her dreams these days.

"..I love Zen.. Ray" Shirayuki said, knowing that she had to put an end to this man's feeling for her. The more she stalled, the more Ray would be hurt by it.

"...I only love Zen.." Shirayuki continued, "..I am so sorry.."

There was a tense and heavy silence hung in the air, Ray clenched his fist tight before slamming it to the wall, making a loud banging sound. Shirayuki cringed a little because of it.

"Then don't give me half ass sympathy! Stop saying that you are worried about me!" Ray shouted then walked away in anger.

Shirayuki slowly breathed out the air she, just noticed, had held it for a little while. Her eyes stared at Ray's retreating back and there was sadness in it as she watched Ray disappeared into the darkness. Continuing her way to the library, Shirayuki pushed herself to focus at more important matter at hand. The cure of Gehendra.

However, deep down in her heart, she couldn't push away the sadness for breaking Ray's heart and the longing feeling to see the man she loved the most.

She missed Zen, She missed him so much. She wanted to see his face, wanted to see his smile, wanted to hear his voice, wanted to be in his arms. She wanted it so so much...

.

* * *

.

Okay! Finally Chapter 9 is out!

So sorry for the delay because life's happened ^^;;

I have work and my health has been down lately so please forgive me! ;;

In this chapter, I introduce a character that will have her own story. Yes, this will be a new story I make about Izana x Melodia.

As usual I need more reviews of how I write and about the story, I hope it's not boring T_T

Thank you so much for those who follows me and this story! I am deeply grateful and please continue to support me until the end of the story! *deep bow*

See you all in the next chapter! :D

Love and Peace! (^.^)v


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Rescue I**

Clarines, Harbor..

Zen and his three aides, Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi were preparing to leave for Ruthergent kingdom. Of course, another person was added to the companion and it was none other than the first princess of Yuvenlia Kingdom.

Zen's older brother, Izana was there as well to see them off. However, Zen had a feeling that his brother was also there to rile the first princess of Yuvenlia Kingdom. This hunch of his was confirmed when Izana arrived at the harbor.

Princess Melodia or Melody, as the person herself wanted to be called, had her expression changed by the mere sight of Zen's older brother. Zen noticed that Melody was a cheerful and laid back woman, but the moment her golden eyes saw Izana walking closer toward them, her face changed drastically from happy to an expression of what people called 'Despise'.

His brother, Zen knew him all too well, seemed to notice the change of expression Melody showed but he didn't feel offended by it. In fact, Zen made a bet with himself, His brother seemed wanting to rile Melody more and more. It as if he had found a new toy and Zen had to force himself not to show any weird expression even though it was really hard to do that.

"What are you doing here?"

Melody spat at Izana the moment he arrived. Izana smiled sweetly, Zen and his three aides got shivers down their spines seeing such smile on Prince Izana's face. It was so unlike him to give such creepy smile.

"Good Morning, Lady Melody" Izana greeted her "You are looking very beautiful today"

"I am wearing the same outfit as I did yesterday!" Melody barked in anger. "So keep your disgusting flattery to yourself, bastard!"

"Well you still look very beautiful to me even though you didn't wash your self today~" Izana said melodically.

"I washed myself properly, dammit!"

"So that's why you are looking extraordinarily beautiful today~" Izana retorted happily, "Makes me want to embrace you~"

"In your god damn dream, you damn Sissy prince! Go to hell already!"

Melody using curses once again, It made Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi stared at her with astonishment on their faces. For someone who was born royal, Melody certainly was a unique one. Obi moved closer to Zen who sighed in resignation watching the two of them argued like children.

"Master" Obi said softly, "This princess is one of a kind, huh?"

"Indeed she is" Zen agreed

"You know.. I have a feeling that Prince Izana is having fun riling the princess"

Zen didn't reply to Obi's statement, the one who did was Mitsuhide.

"Because The princess and Prince Izana had met before and since that time, Prince Izana had taken an interest in Princess Melodia"

"You seem to know the detail, Mitsuhide" Kiki spoke.

"Well yeah, because I saw the scene with my own two eyes" Mitsuhide said in mysterious tone and Zen who knew Mitsuhide well, assumed that whatever happened in the past had made Melody disliked, No.. Despised his brother very much.

Kiki and Obi stared at Mitsuhide curiously while Zen sighed before speaking loudly to stop his older brother and Melody.

"Brother, It's time!"

Izana turned his gaze to his younger brother, "Don't forget, you can't dock at the harbor.. You need to dock at remote place so Reinhart's army can't detect you sooner than we expect them to"

"Yes, Brother!" Zen said and walked into the ship with his three aides. Melody followed them soon after.

As the ship started to sail, Izana smiled at them, "Be very careful!" He warned them

"We will, Brother!" Zen said.

"And Princess Melodia!" Izana called her out, Melody turned her head with a scowl on her beautiful face.

"what?!"

A sweet smile painted Izana's face "Please don't cheat on me and return to my embrace soon~"

Melody's face flushed as she shouted at Izana in anger "DROP DEAD, YOU GOD DAMN PRINCE!"

Zen and Mitsuhide had their eyes widened in shock.

Kiki couldn't help but be surprised

Obi covered his laughter with small coughs.

Izana chuckled softly hearing the curses she threw at him, staring at the ship that slowly getting father away. Soon his face turned cold and serious.

"Prepare the army right away" Said Izana to his personal aide as he turned around and headed to the carriage not to far from harbor.

"Yes, Your highness" The aide bowed and followed Izana quietly from behind.

Knowing Reinhart, Izana made a bet with himself that Zen would need the armies soon. Of course Zen didn't know about Izana's hidden plan. After all, Izana wasn't the person who would put all things in one basket.

For Izana, There was always... Hidden Plan...

.

* * *

.

Ruthergent Palace, Library..

Shirayuki had spent many hours inside the library. The stack of books on the table was the proof of how many books she had read during the past hours. Still she couldn't find a clue about ancient herb that could rival Demon's blood.

"Working hard?"

A sweet voice spoke and Shirayuki turned her head only to see a younger female with long wavy, henna color hair walked closer to her and sat next to her. Her emerald eyes stared at the stack of books on the table before turning to Shirayuki.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, Lady Shirayuki" said the female princess.

Shirayuki shook her head and smiled "Of course not, your highness" she stared at the beautiful princess.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Princess Katherina?" Shirayuki asked. During her stay in the palace, She rarely saw Reinhart's siblings. She already met the second prince, prince Wayne and the second princess, princess Serine. Both of them were excited to meet her but the excitement died down the moment they saw Reinhart was coming closer. That reaction alone had been gnawing her curiosity.

"I heard you are searching for plants that can counter the demon's blood.. I want to help you, two pairs of eyes are better than one right?" the princess smiled softly, it was such a beautiful smile and it was too bad that Princess Katherina rarely showed it to anyone. However, Shirayuki somehow understood the reason behind it. How could someone smile when their kingdom was in danger?

"Thank you, Princess" Shirayuki responded "I really appreciate the help"

Princess Katherina sat across Shirayuki and took one of the book from the stack. As she started to open and flipped the pages, Katherina smiled.

"You have questions" Her emerald eyes lifted up to meet Shirayuki's.

Shirayuki who was staring at the princess since she sat across her blushed slightly "My apologies"

Giggling to Shirayuki's reaction, princess Katherina shook her head "No need to apologize, I assume you have questions since I know, Ray won't provide you much information about things other than, He thought, you had to know"

"Yes, I have some questions regarding Prince Wayne and Princess Serine" Shirayuki admitted.

"ahh, yes.. I think I know what you're going to ask.." Princess Katherina lowered her gaze to the book, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Yes.. I want to know why Prince Wayne and Princess Serine are so afraid with Ra—, I mean.. Prince Reinhart.."

"It's okay, just call him Ray.. He prefers it that way I bet" Princess Katherina gave a soft smile which turned to a sad one

"It's because Ray closes his heart completely, he pushes us away.. by being cold and cruel.."

"What? But... Why?"

"Because..." Princess Katherina paused slightly before continuing, "Ray thought he can't be forgiven.. for killing his own father.. in front of Wayne and Serine.."

Shirayuki's eyes widened in shock, the room fell into silence, dead silence. It lasted for a few minutes or maybe more before princess Katherina continued.

"By being cruel and cold to Us.. Ray was punishing himself, he thought he can't be forgiven, he thought he carried a heavy sin but.. what he didn't know was.. Neither Wayne and Serine blamed him for killing our father.."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

Katherina eyes grew sadder, "... Ray saved both of them from becoming the next subjects of our mother's experiment.."

Shirayuki gasped in horror as Princess Katherina explained all of it to her. Yes.. Katherina still remembered it as if it just happened yesterday. That ill fated day when their father was consumed by madness, consumed by the dark desire of Alchemy.

.

* * *

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

 _The sound of footsteps could be heard heading toward the east wing of Ruthergent Palace. A younger Ray was running and the pace of his footsteps became faster when he heard the screaming sound of his youngest sibling._

 _"EEEKKK! NOOOO!"_

 _"Serine.." He mumbled and by the time he reached Serine's room, Wayne was trying to protect Serine from three palace guards._

 _"Serine! Wayne!" Ray said as he unsheathedhis own sword and stared at the guard menacingly._

 _"What are you doing here?No one shall come to the east wing, I thought I already made my order clear"_

 _"But.. His Majesty ordered us to bring Princess Serine and Prince Wayne to the laboratory.." One of the guard explained._

 _"What...?" Ray could not believe his ears, "Father won't order something like that.. He won't use his own flesh and blood for experiment..."_

 _Ray walked passing by the guards and stood in front of Serine and Wayne. "..I shall confirm this order to the King, I command you not to touch the princess and the prince.."_

 _"Bu-But your highness..." The guard was struggling, knowing that the order was clear, or else.. "His Majesty will punish us if we don't bring the Princess and Prince to the laboratory"_

 _"What's with the ruckus..."_

 _A voice came from the door, The King of Ruthergent, King Edgebert was standing with two guards at his sides. "Why the first Prince is here? I thought my order was clear.."_

 _"Father! These guards said that you want Serine and Wayne to be taken to the laboratory"_

 _"That is true.."_

 _Serine who was sniffling the whole time inside Wayne's arms started to cry more. "No.. I don't want to.."_

 _Wayne glared at Edgebert "We are your flesh and blood! How could you?!"_

 _"All is for a new revolution" Edgebert said in cold tone._

 _Something inside Ray was snapped, he just couldn't take it anymore. A new revolution? Who need something like that if so many innocent people were sacrificed.._

 _Raising his blade, Ray pointed it to Edgebert "...I've had enough..." he said in low and dangerously cold tone._

 _"Are you defying your own father, Reinhart..? Are you defying ME, the King of Ruthergent?"_

 _"You are no KING... A wise King won't sacrificeinnocent people for the sake of a mere revolution.. No... DELUSION"_

 _"Arrest Him!" Edgebert ordered but when the guards moved closer, Ray shouted._

 _"ALL OF YOU CHOOSE NOW!" Ray shouted, "DO YOU WANT A MAD MAN AS YOUR KING.. OR DO YOU WANT ME AS THE KING.."_

 _Edgebert's eyes widened "YOU..! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THE THRONE IS MINE!"_

 _Ray's gazed at her father, eyes meeting eyes "...No Father.. The moment you decided to sacrificeinnocent people and your flesh and blood.. You have lost the right to sit on the throne.."_

 _Ray's gaze became colder, more ruthless "...I am taking the throne from your bloody hands..."_

 _"Arrest Him! Why were you all just standing there?!"_

 _The guards had made their desicion, they moved to Reinhart and stood next to him. The two guards next to Edgebert grabbed his arms tightly, preventing the King to run away._

 _"What?! Unhand me! You traitors! How dare you defy your King!" Edgebert was struggling and soon..._

 _Whossh!_

 _Splash!_

 _The King's head was flying and fell to the floor, blood splashed to all direction. Ray stood there as Edgebert's dead body dropped to the floor._

 _"Arrest the Queen.. Find her and Bring her dead or alive..!" Ordered Ray._

 _"Yes, Your Majesty!" The guards replied, acknowledging Reinhart as the True King of Ruthergent._

 _Katherina who had seen it all from the shadow clasped her own mouth while crying silently. The heavy burden that her eldest brother took upon himself, the heavy sin he carried for the sake of the kingdom. It tore her heart apart to see the miserable expression that soon turned into a dark and cold one. Since that day, Ray refused to meet his siblings' eyes. He pushed them away, knowing that he had killed their father in front of them. The only one who was close enough to reach him was Yue, Reinhart's best friend._

.

* * *

Shirayuki could feel tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard Princess Katherina's story. How could fate be so cruel? Ray had lost his father and soon would lose his mother and the one who did it was Ray, himself. Such heavy burden for a person to carry, too heavy in fact.

"Oh dear me, I apologize for making you cry" Katherina took a silk handkerchief and offered it to Shirayuki.

"No, I am glad to know the story.." Shirayuki wiped the tears, "I really want Ray to open his heart but.." Shirayuki stopped talking,

"But you can't accept his love?" Katherina finished Shirayuki's sentence.

"Princess.."

"Don't look so guilty, I can see my brother's feeling clearly.. His eyes always follow you.. as if the mere sight of you can ease his pain.. But Shirayuki.." Katherina gazed at the red hair pharmacist seriously

"Love is not something you can force to have.. In Love, There will be the one who gets accepted and rejected.. So Don't feel guilty for not loving my brother.."

Shirayuki smiled softly "Thank you, Princess"

"Besides I have my own plan to save my brother" Princess Katherina mumbled softly.

"Eh? Did you say something?"

"Nothing~" Katherina gave out a mysterious smile. "Let's continue our search"

Both of them continued flipping through the pages. Katherina was once again drown in her deep thought. Katherina knew that Ray was still searching for their mother and when he found her, Katherina vowed to kill her with her own hands instead of Ray.

This time... She wanted to save Ray.. She wanted to save his heart by carrying the same sin..

.

* * *

.

Few days had passed since the rescue party departed from Clarines. Zen spent his days reviewing the plan to get closer to Ruthergent palace with Mitsuhide, Kiki trained by herself or having a spar with Melody while Obi watched them from the sidelines. During those few days, Zen noticed that Melody used dual swords to fight and her movements were just like a dancer performing on stage.

 **'Yapragi Dans'**

Melody said when Zen questioned her about the blade movements. It was Yuvenlia ancient language, Melody explained, it meant 'Dance of Blades'. Mitsuhide and Kiki were interested in learning the movements but Melody said she could only teach the basic since both of them only used one blade and if they learned more of it, it would only disrupt their current skills instead of gaining a new one.

However, Zen also noticed that Melody didn't explain all about the Dance of Blades. It was just his gut talking but somehow there was more than meets the eye about this Dance of Blades and it was something that Melody hid.

Zen didn't mind it all that much though, he knew Melody must have a very good reason to hide the details of her skills. His mind rather weighing about Shirayuki and Ryu's safety. He missed her so much, he wanted to see that beautiful hair, that beautiful smile, that beautiful face of hers. His three aides might notice his feelings and Zen assumed that they were considerate enough not to mention it. Zen was grateful of their consideration because if they talked to him about Shirayuki, Zen was afraid he would show his uncool side by revealing his feelings.

No..

There would be time for such thing and now was not the time..

He had to carry the plan carefully...

"Zen! I can see the land!"

Mitsuhide's voice pulled Zen out of his reverie. Zen who was sitting inside his own cabin, stood up from his seat and walked out. He moved closer to Mitsuhide who stood at the forecastle deck pointed his finger.

Zen could see the land slowly getting visible, somewhere in that island Ruthergent Palace was there and so were Shirayuki and Ryu. Zen took a small breath before shouting order.

"Prepare yourself! We are closing in to the island!"

"Yes, Sir!" His three aides replied readily at the same time.

Light steps were heard, closing in to where Zen stood and soon Melody stood next to his side. "Well Well Well" She said, Zen could see excitement in that beautiful face.

"Looks like the party will soon begin" Melody said while kept staring at the faraway land.

"Are you scared?" Asked Zen even though he knew the answer already.

A cool smirk appeared on her face "Am I?"

Zen smirked as well "No, You're not"

Melody gave a soft chuckle "I am a traveling swordsman and THIS.. is only a part of my journey"

"Just please be careful" Zen warned her, "Otherwise My brother will scold me for it"

Melody's expression changed from excited to an expression of annoyance, "UGH.. don't spoil the mood by mentioning that damn man.."

Zen had to bit his tongue lightly so he wouldn't question Melody about the reason why she disliked his brother very much. However, Zen made a mental note to ask Mitsuhide for details later.

Slowly but sure, the land was getting closer and the ship had to make a small round to avoid getting spotted from the harbor. Soon they managed to find a small place to hide their ship and landed safely.

"..Our next path is going through that forest huh..?" Zen glanced at the path that led to the forest not too far from where they landed.

"Master, should I scout the path ahead?" Suggested Obi.

"Hmm, that is probably a good idea.. Make sure to stay alert and- ..!" Zen's words were cut when a shadow walked closer from the deep forest. All of them took out their weapons at the same time, glaring warily at the shadow.

'Was it the guard?' Zen mused, 'Or...'

Izana's words came to his mind.

 _"Be at your most guard.. The disease turns human to a demon"_

Demon..

Zen would have never thought that someday he would deal with something like that, as the shadow getting clearer and revealed it's true form, Zen found himself feeling anxious and excited at the same time...

.

* * *

.

Author's Note : Okay! Finally after so many days I can post this chapter! =_=;;

So sorry for the delay, I am busy with work and life so It's really hard to find time to write and when I have time to write, My Mind is not in the condition to write T_T

Yep, Depression and stress.. Come to us all.. =_=;;

Anyway, I in the middle of writing.. well more like, building plots for Melodia X Izana story ~ :D The title is...

*Drum roll*

"CAPTIVATED BY THE CRIMSON GODDESS" ! XDDD

LOL Okay, Sorry for the bad pun u_u

Okay That's it for me and As usual, I ask for your review about my story, Any building opinion to become a better writer, or how is the plot story so far! :D

thank you for all the followers who still follow this story so far, I hope all of you still stick until the end of the story and Thank you for giving review as well! :D

We shall meet again in the next chapter! :D

Love and Peace! n_n)v


	11. The Rescue II

**Chapter 10 – The Rescue II**

"huh? Who're ya guys?"

The shadow's true form finally revealed and it was a young male with long brown hair that was tied in ponytail. Judging from his look, he might in the same age as Zen and he was a farmer or carpenter.

Obi glanced at Zen who sheathed back his weapon as Kiki and Mitsuhide did the same, The young male stared at them for a while before speaking again.

"Are ya guys travelers?" asked the male, "Man, ya can't pick worse time to stop by eh? This Kingdom is in a mess ya know.. somethin' 'high alert' is happening and they close all borders and harbors.."

"Yes, That is the reason why we land here instead" Zen smile, "My name is Z- Uh I mean Haruka.."

Kiki and Mitsuhide coughed while Obi almost burst in laughter, Only Melody didn't give any reaction to the name Zen mentioned. The young male smiled warmly

"The name's Erthias, nice ta meet cha all~" Erthias grinned but glanced at Kiki, Mitsuhide and Obi. "What's wrong with yer friends?"

"Uh.. Never mind them" Zen answered, clearly knowing the reason behind their reaction. Giving the three of them a glance of warning, Kiki, Mitsuhide and Obi cleared their throat and introduced themselves.

"My name is Kiki, Pleasure"

"The name is Lowen" Mitsuhide said, using his other name. "Pleasure to meet you"

"Obi, nice to see you"

"My name is Melody, Nice to see ya too ~"

"So, Erthias.. is there any town nearby?" Asked Zen. They needed to go to the palace quickly and gathering information in town was the best idea of all.

"Well the town nearby is only 'Wyz' Town.. ya need horse since the trip will take ya couple of days.. one day if ya rent Alvery but man, it's damn expensive.. only aristocrats use Alvery"

All of them blinked and looked confused, Erthias somehow knew what made them so confuse.

"Oh! Ya'll don't know about Alvery huh? No wonder ya'll gave that stupid look"

Melody's nerve twitched a little upon hearing the word 'stupid'. A dark smile came to her beautiful face.

"Stupid look?" she mumbled as she took few steps closer to Erthias who stood nervously like a deer caught by tiger's eyes

"can someone be called stupid if the person has never set a foot in this island and doesn't know anything about everything that's happening in this island? Huuuuuhh?" Melody grabbed Erthias collar.

"Me-Melody, I think that is not the best way to—" though Zen's words were cut before it finished.

"I hate to be called stupid, especially from a brat who thinks outsiders know everything about this island!" Melody said in anger, "Shall I cut that damn tongue of yours huuh?! You damn brat?!"

"Waah! I-I am sorry! Spare my life!" said Erthias frantically.

Melody released him and made a hmph sound "Good if you got it, Now explain to us what the hell is Alvery"

Erthias sighed in relief, of Zen and his three aides also did the same. Zen made a mental note to not anger Melody and of course his three aides felt the same, Especially Obi who likes teasing people.

"W-Well ya know.. Alvery is a carriage that uses sun stone to move instead of horses"

"Sun Stone?"

Clearly the word had picked Zen's interest, this was shown on his face. Mitsuhide knew that face all too well, regrettably he had to interfere before Zen asked another question. They had wasted enough time already.

"Wait.. we have to move fast, standing around in this spot will only get us in trouble" Mitsuhide suggested.

"Agreed"

Kiki added as she turned to the younger male, probably the youngest of them all but at least not too young.

"Sir Erthias, is there a place where we can rest before we continue our journey?"

Erthias didn't reply immediately and this caused the others to glanced at each other. They –Aside from Kiki— probably thought that Erthias was mesmerized by Kiki's beauty which happened all the time.

"Why did ya call me Sir?" Erthias asked, clearly dumbfounded. This was the first time someone addressed him so politely and formally, just like an aristocrat.

"Do you feel offended?" Kiki tilted her head to the right slightly, a soft smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"Uh.. no.. just feeling weird" Erthias said, somehow he felt awkward when he saw the smile on the lady's beautiful face.

"My house is not that far from here, ya folks can rest there. Come!" He said and turned around.

As they walked into the forest, The group aside from Erthias stay vigilant. There was only silence until they reach Erthias house that was located in the middle of a forest.

"So your house is located so deep in the forest" Zen said, glancing around.

In the deep of the forest, a medium sized house existed along with fields that filled with various plants. Clearly Erthias was the one taking care of it, probably he sold it for a living.

"Yah, I live here with my grandma" Erthias grinned, "Not bad for a farmer house eh?"

"So there are only two persons? Don't you feel afraid?" Mitsuhide asked,

"Of what?" Erthias asked clearly confused but soon he understood what Mistuhide meant.

"Ahh, ya mean the demons' outbreak or somethin' like that?" Erthias said, "Well If My grandma is still alive then I would feel worried and afraid.. but since she died, I only have to take care of myself.. So nah.. I don't feel afraid"

"Besides, I never get sick all my life. My grandma said it's my one and only good point~"

The group stared at how Erthias smiled shyly, clearly Erthias thought that the words his grandma said was a compliment. However, they had a feeling that it had opposite meaning.

"Ignorance is a bliss, huh?" Melody muttered softly.

"Indeed. I have never seen someone so dense in all my life" Kiki followed before glancing to Mitsuhide who stood next to her with awkward smile.

"Cross that.. I have met one in the past" She added.

"Huh?" Mitsuhide turned his gaze from Erthias to Kiki "What do you mean, Kiki?"

"It's nothing" Kiki answered cooly

"Ohhh~ I smell something fishy, Lady Kiki" Obi grinned as he quietly moved closer to Kiki. "Do you mind telling me about the person you just mentioned ?"

"No" Kiki flatly rejected him.

"Aww, don't be so cold~ I am sure I know who it is but I still want to hear the details~" Obi pleaded

"You can hear it after I cut both your ears" Kiki suggested, however Obi didn't misread the chill tone and the threat it brought.

Obi frozed and turned around, scratching the back of his head "Guess I've lost the mood to hear it, Lady Kiki" he said awkwardly.

"Good choice" Kiki smiled evilly

"Hey! How long are ya folks gonna stand around like a fo—" Erthias caught the glimpse of Melody's sharp glare and recited the word.

"I mean like a tree.. yah.. tree.. uhh, just come in and make yourself at home" Erthias nervously entered his own house.

"Melody.." Zen muttered,

"What, Ha-ru-ka?" Melody answered, calling his fake name while at the same time adding firm tone to each syllables.

"Can't you drop the killing aura? You scare the poor guy"

There was a silence before Melody sighed, "Fine.. I'll try to.."

"Thanks" Zen said, smiling in gratitude.

"Well, shall we rest?" Zen said and entered the house with the rest of the group. However, before he entered, he caught a glimpse of something slightly far from the house. Something he had never seen before..

* * *

"So Erthias" Zen opened the conversation as they sat on the small living room. "Mind telling me something?"

"About what?"

Erthias who was chewing glowing grass answered. His eyes stared at Zen who was staring at the remaining glowing grass in his hand.

"That glowing grass.. is it healthy to eat something like that?"

"This is not a grass, it's a vegetable" Erthias answered, still chewing like a pig. For Kiki and Mitsuhide who were raised within good manners environment, seeing Erthias's behavior was quite a torture. However for Melody who always talked like pirates and Obi who always dealt with shady type of people, this scene was just like any other normal scene.

"Vegetable?" Zen asked, "But it's glowing"

"Well, it's a glowing vegetable isn't it?" Erthias replied, having another bite of the glowing vegetable in his hand and chewing it.

"It has the same name as me" Erthias added casually.

"This vegetable is called Erthias, My great great grandparents grew this a long time ago. They tried to sell it but no one wanted to buy it so they used it for themselves. I was told by my grandma that this vegetable can be used to repel evil spirit"

"Evil spirit..." Zen frowned slightly, "you mean.. like demons..?"

Mitsuhide, Kiki, Melody and Obi shared knowing glance with Zen while Erthias kept talking like an idiot. He didn't realize the weight of information he just said.

"Yah, Yah! Like Demons!" Erthias obliviously agreed, "Oh! Oh! Ya folks don't know the meaning of my name eh? Erthias is from ancient language My grandma said.. It means 'Angel's Tear'.. Pretty cool eh~?"

"That's it!" Zen stood up, "This plant is what we might need!"

Erthias sat on the wooden floor, blankly staring at the group who gathered around Zen.

"Uh.. It's a vegetable.." Erthias said to the group who completely ignored his presence at the moment.

"Erthias.. Angel's Tear.. Maybe this **_plant_** will be the cure for the disease.." Mitsuhide said

( "uh.. I said it's a vegetable.." )

"Then if we bring this **_plant_** to the palace.. Maybe we can help Ryu and Shirayuki.." Kiki added her own opinion.

( "..Hello..? It's a vegetable.." )

"Then we can bring Ryu and the Mistress back faster! This is great! To think we come across a **_plant_** that can cure rare disease!" Obi said, excited.

( "..umm.. I told ya.. it's a vegetable.." )

"Somehow it's kinda anti climatic" Melody grumbled a bit "It's better if we find the **_plant_** after we fight some demons"

( "...I am being ignored, aren't I?" )

"Erthias!"

Zen turned his head to Erthias but soon tilted his head slightly in confusion. Erthias was sitting at the corner of the room with dark cloud of gloominess hanging above his head. Obi moved slightly closer to Mitsuhide.

"Uwahh.. He looks so depressed, Sir" Obi Whispered.

"Looks like he is sulking because we ignored him just now" Mitsuhide let out soft yet awkward laughter.

"hmm.. What to do Haruka?" Kiki glanced at Zen who still staring at Erthias in confusion. However the one who gave the answer was Melody.

"Oi Brat!" Melody said in a tone that thugs always used, "Stop sulking and get your sorry ass right here!"

Erthias stood instantly "Yes, Maam!" He said in fear.

"There.." Melody said as she lightly slapped Zen's back "You can talk now"

Sighing and shaking his head, Zen stared at Erthias who was snapped to his senses –Or more like being forced to— and spoke his mind.

"Erthias, do you want to come with us? We need to bring this glowing plant to the palace"

"Eh? The palace?" Erthias asked, "You mean.. THAT palace?"

"Yes, We need your help!" Zen's eyes never left Erthias. "Will you lend us your strength?"

"But I can't fight man.. I am a farmer"

Erthias looked so doubtful and it was quite normal. He could fight wild animals and that was it. There was nothing more he could do.

"All you need is your knowledge about this Erthias plant. We need to bring it to the palace so the Gehendra disease can be erased from this kingdom" Zen explained, leaving another fact that he needed it to disappear so he could bring Shirayuki and Ryu back to Clarines.

After a moment of silence, Erthias grinned. "Oh well, if you need help that badly.. guess I can help"

"Thank you!" Zen extended his hand to Erthias.

"No problem man" Erthias shook Zen's hand.

"We are going to Ruthergent Palace tomorrow, we will leave at dawn. So let's rest!" Zen ordered.

"Yes!" Kiki, Mitsuhide and Obi answered at the same time while Melody just raised her thumbs and smirked.

Tomorrow would be another adventure for the rescue team of Clarines. Hope bloomed in their hearts, knowing that they could end the terror that was torturing the people of Ruthergent. As for Zen.. He just wanted to meet the woman he loved so much.

* * *

Author's Note :

Finally Chapter 11 appear! (T_T)/

Well, Guess it's my own fault being busy with K-drama (yup, this year drama are ALL good! XDD ), Anime and Work. n_n)a;;

Anyway, There are three parts (Hope I won't extend it :P ) of The Rescue chapters. I hope at the next chapter, Shirayuki and Zen can meet.

...

I hope XD

Anyway, See you next time at the next chapter and please give opinions about the current chapter guys! :D

I appreciate it soooooooo much! :D

Peace and Love! (n_n)/~~


	12. The Rescue III

**Chapter 12 – The Rescue III**

Wyz Town..

The group reached the town quite early due to 'Alvery'. They were lucky they found an Alvery driver at the nearby village. Erthias said that Alvery carriage was kinda rare sight to see on the village because not many people could afford to pay for it's service. The first time Zen saw Alvery, he was surpised to see how it worked. The carriage really didn't need horse to move. The driver didn't use rope to control the carriage, the driver used a steering wheel just like ships. Of course not only Zen who was surprise, the others were surprised as well. Even Obi tried to take over the wheel half forcedly but Kiki stopped him –or more like threatened him— before they got caught by the villagers.

"So?" Melody turned her head to Zen after glancing around the town as soon as she got off the Alvery. "Any plans?"

"We need to know the current situation before going to the palace" Zen answered, scanning around the town that looked so gloomy. It as if dark clouds were hovering above, no smile, no laughter, no noise could be heard or seen wherever they cast theirs eyes. It was like the town itself was dying.

"This town is so gloomy" Mitsuhide muttered softly, glancing at one of the town people walked in fast pace while casting a suspicious glance at him and the group.

"Well ya folks better get used ta it" Erthias opened his mouth. "Since that wha-cha-ma-call-it disease—"

"Gehendra Disease" corrected Melody and Kiki at the same time.

"Yaah that, roaming around.. Everyone's afraid to go outside. They don't wanna be that evil spirit—"

"Demons" Once again Melody and Kiki corrected Erthias at the same time.

"Yaah that" Erthias said, oblivious to Melody's annoyed expression due to correcting his words.

The one who noticed it was Zen and Mitsuhide, they decided –After sharing knowing glance to each other—that it would be better to change the subject to prevent Erthias from saying something that would provoke Melody's rage even more.

"Let's go find a tavern or an Inn" Mitsuhide suggested.

Agreeing to Mitsuhide's suggestion, the group quickly searched for an Inn or tavern. Usually the place where most people gathered to rest and they found an Inn with tavern in it as well. The group was quite surprised the moment they entered, all eyes were turned at them. People there suspiciously stared at them.

"The inn is on the second floor" Kiki said, glancing at the wooden plate that was hanging on the wall near the stairs.

"May I help you, travelers?" a voice could be heard. It came from a man who stood behind the counter.

The group moved closer to the counter, passing by people who never left their eyes on them. Erthias looked nervous as he moved closer to Melody.

"Those folks are scary" he whispered.

Melody snorted softly, clearly it didn't bother her at all. "Don't worry. Those people won't do anything. They don't have blood lust in their stare"

"How did ya know?" asked Erthias.

"Because I would have cut their heads off if they have it" Melody said in casual tone, acting like cutting people heads off was not a big deal at all. It sent shivers down to Erthias's spine and he somehow –Even though it's far too late— realized that the scary one was the person next to him.

As for the other people, they already knew that Melody was a dangerous person –to have as an enemy—from the journey they had together from Clarines to Ruthergent.

"we want to know what is going on in this kingdom" Zen said as soon as the group stopped in front of the long wooden counter.

The man stared at the group for a while taking glasses and placed it on the counter for each of them. "Drink?" he offered.

Zen stared at him for a while before nodding, "only light one. We have to go after this."

The man nodded in understanding as he poured drinks into the small glasses. As the group –except Erthias—lifted their glasses to their lips, the man opened his mouth to speak.

"I take it that all of you avoided the harbor?"

The group didn't answer the man question but their silence was an enough answer for him. "I see. Well I won't pry any further than this. All that I can say, the situation in the Kingdom has entered on high alert level. Some people have started showing early symptoms of becoming demons."

"So the King –heaven bless him—ordered that the harbor must be closed so _outsiders_.." He glanced at the group,

"..Can't enter the kingdom"

"Is the route to the palace blocked as well?" asked Zen.

"No. The King welcomes anyone who seeks refuges at the palace. People who have early symptoms of becoming demons comes the palace to seek some medicine. I am glad we have King Reinhart."

"I see" Zen replied, quite surprised to see how the man respected Ray as King.

"Say.. Mister.." a voice spoke and it came from Erthias. The group and the man turned their gazes at him.

"Do ya have milk?" he asked.

"And what do you need it for?" asked the man.

"My grandma told me not ta drink 'dizzey water'.." answered Erthias.

Zen tilted his head slightly.

Obi and Mitsuhide frowned in confusion.

Kiki and Melody blinked.

"Dizzey Water?" the man repeated the words.

"Ya know.. water that makes ya dizzey.." explained Erthias, staring at them as if he was smarter.

Obi burst in laughter.

Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki let out a tired sigh, shaking their heads.

"Why.. you.." Melody slowly reached for one of her blade. Erthias cringed at the sight of Melody's killing aura.

"W-wha..?"

"Wait! Melody!" Zen stepped in between, blocking Melody who was on her way to unsheathe her blade.

"Let me kill that damn idiot!" Melody said in anger.

"Calm down! We need him for the cure!"

It took a while before Melody letting out a sigh. Her eyes glared at Erthias who was shrinking behind Zen's back. "You—"

"Wait.. Did you just say 'Cure' ?" The man cut Melody's words.

Zen turned his gaze back at the man, "Yes. I don't know whether it will be the cure or not but this man.." Zen pointed his thumb to Erthias who was behind him, "..Might have the answer"

"I see.." The man smiled, clearly his expression showed how he was relief. The tavern instantly filled with murmur and whispers from the people who were listening to their conversation.

"We better go to the palace now" Mitsuhide said.

"Yes. The faster we leave, the quicker we will arrive at Ruthergent Palace." Kiki agreed.

"So, Master ~" Obi grinned, "Shall we?"

Zen nodded, "Let's go!"

As they walked away, the group left with people cheering and wishing the group good luck for their next journey. The news about a cure brought hope to Ruthergent people. The dark cloud that hang hovering above the kingdom would finally be lifted soon.

* * *

Meanwhile… Somewhere in Ruthergent Kingdom..

A woman with golden long hair that reached to her waist was staring at her hand. The skin was smooth but pale, just like a corpse. Next to her, A little girl was lying on the stony floor. Her body was covered in blood.

"Finally.." said the woman, smiling happily.

"The immortality both you and I have sought all these years. Edgebert.. I finally have it"

"Blood is the answer. You need to drink it with human blood then you feel as if your body is burned from the inside. Your skin will turn pale, just like a corpse and.. khu khu khu.."

"You will have your immortality."

The woman turned around, staring at the roof. Her eyes were red, just like blood; her smile grew wider, showing her fangs that similar to bat. "FINALLY! HA HA HA HA HA HA !"

"I CAN SAVE THE KINGDOM, DARLING! WE WILL BE THE GREATEST KINGDOM OF ALL!"

The woman giggled like a mad woman, "Reinhart, Mother will come to save you.."

"..VERY SOON.."

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Yahoooo! I am here again! :D**

 **Well I know the update rather long, so sorry for that. I have two other stories as well so I often forgot that I still have this fanfic.. T_T**

 **Sorry! Please don't kill me! TT_TT**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be good and yes, Elena has become a VAMPIRE! :D**

 **I don't know if Vampire exist in Akagami world but hell, since this is a fan fiction I add Elena as the first Vampire Queen! XDD**

 **Okay! Now move to reply! :D**

 **I am honored to see someone said that Melody is a lovable character. In truth I love her character too and NO! I won't kill her. In the next fan fiction, The story will revolve around Melody and Izana. The time will be AFTER the Incident in Ruthergent. Izana will see the secret Melody hides about her 'Yapragi Dans' (dances of Blades) with his own eyes.**

 **And Thank you so much for loving the story! :D**

 **I am still a newbie in writing story, sometimes the chapters might be bored for you all but I am doing my best! :D**

 **Well, as usual please give comment or opinion for this chapter. I hope you find it amusing! :D**

 **See you on the next chapter! :D**


	13. The Royal Challenge

Ruthergent Kingdom, Library…

Shirayuki spent quite a long time inside the library of Ruthergent Kingdom, yet she still couldn't find the clue about the cure for Gehendra disease. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed the book in her hand. She never felt so frustrated before. Another sigh escaped her lips as Shirayuki rested her back to the chair. Her eyes staring at the grand design of the ceiling in that library, her mind wondered helplessly without a course.

The dark shadow that was hanging above this kingdom was too thick, not to mention that shadow was even darker in Ray's heart, Shirayuki couldn't lift it by merely being kind. Then her mind set on one man, the one who plagued her dreams, the one she missed so much.

Zen..

Shirayuki wondered how he was doing right now. He must have been worried and Shirayuki knew that he couldn't just come here and saved her. After all, her abduction was one by the King of Ruthergent Kingdom. Such matter like rescuing her and Ryu needed Prince Izana's permission and Shirayuki doubted the older prince would just give his permission easily. Rescuing meant that they had to infiltrate the kingdom and with every route –according to the guards—were closed, Shirayuki doubted that Zen could infiltrate the kingdom.

'Even if he comes and rescue me.. I won't leave this place..'

'Not when this kingdom is in jeopardy..'

Shirayuki mused. She felt guilty for making this decision but as a pharmacist, Shirayuki wouldn't look the other way when people needed her help. She just hoped that Zen would understand her decision.

After a quite long moment of silence, Shirayuki pushed the thought of Zen to the back of her mind. Thinking about it wouldn't do any good for her right now. Finding the cure was her top priority at the moment. Standing up from her seat, Shirayuki walked to the deepest part of the library to get more books. Her hand reached to the books at the corner when something caught her eyes. A gleam of golden color could be seen behind the books that were lined up disorderly.

"hmm?" Shirayuki made a humming sound and turned her body to see it better. "A Box?"

Having curiosity got the best of her, Shirayuki removed the books and got the box out. She stared at the texture, it was engraved in a letters she couldn't recognize. Probably ancient letters. After investigating the box from all direction, Shirayuki couldn't find any slot for the key.

"Why there is no key?" she muttered in confusion, "Then how did the person lock the box?"

"What are you doing here?" A voice caught her off guard and it made Shirayuki yelped.

Turning around, she saw Reinhart staring at her with confusion painted in his face. Letting out a sigh of relief, Shirayuki lifted the golden box in her hands. "This.." She said showing Reinhart what was in her hand.

"I found this behind those books over there" Shirayuki said.

"This box, I have never seen this before" Reinhart took it from her hand and scanned carefully.

"I can't find the keyhole" Shirayuki said while staring at Reinhart. "How is it locked I wonder"

"It is locked by Alchemy" Reinhart pointed at the engraving. "Ancient language"

"Can you read it?" asked Shirayuki,

"Hmm… I can but it's quite hard" Reinhart replied and narrowed his eyes, trying to read the ancient words.

"Let see.. it is said.. ' **Only Royal Blood… Can Open This Box..** '" Reinhart said

"Only that?" Shirayuki asked, "Only royal blood.. can open this box… You are a royal blood right, Ray?"

Reinhart nodded, paying attention to how Shirayuki engrossed herself to the puzzle. Her thirst for knowledge was clearly shown on her beautiful face, making his heart ached. If only he had met her sooner, her heart could be his.

"Look!"

Shirayuki's voice snapped Reinhart from his deep thought. His emerald eyes now focused on her finger that was pointing a tiny hole at the center of the top of the box. Reinhart blinked for a short moment before narrowing his eyes.

"A drop of blood could enter this hole" Reinhart said and put the box on the marble floor. He took a small knife that was placed on his leg, hidden behind the trouser of his official garment. Placing the tip of the knife on his finger, Reinhart made a small cut over the skin and blood was dripping from it.

As he dropped a few into the tiny hole, the box made clicking sound then some mechanical gears sound could be heard soon after. Reinhart and Shirayuki stared at the box carefully, anticipating what was going to happen next. Then.. the lid was opened and Reinhart touched it, carefully opened it. It turned out a scroll and a book were inside. Shirayuki took the scroll and open it.

"Ray" She spoke and showed the scroll to him. "It's a letter"

Taking the scroll off her hand, Reinhart started reading the scroll. His eyes widened in surprised as he continued reading it. His mouth parted as he started to read it for Shirayuki.

* * *

 _Dear The Carrier of Royal Blood._

 _I wrote this letter in hope that it will be useful in the future. My name is Lucas Edenburg, the third prince of King Issac Edenburg, The fifth King of Ruthergent Kingdom. Today I leave the palace to pursue the knowledge of Alchemy. I believe there is more to Alchemy than what I have seen in the palace._

 _Carrier of the royal blood, you must have known the power of Alchemy. Alchemy can produce magnificent things but also can be the destruction of this world. Along with this letter is the book I created myself. I pour all my knowledge and my research about Alchemy inside._

 _The reason why I left this book is because maybe you are having trouble with ancient disease such as Gehendra, Pandora and Lunrite. Believe it or not, Alchemy often draws people to a wrong path._

 _Please do use this book wisely. I, Lucas Edenburg wish you all the best. May Goddess Iris bless Ruthergent Kingdom until the end of time._

 _Third prince of King Issac Edenburg_

 _Lucas Edenburg_

* * *

Shirayuki gasped and turned her gaze to face Reinhart. Hope could be seen on his face and it was reflected on her face as well. Reaching for the book, Shirayuki opened it and started flipping the pages until she found the section about Gehendra disease.

"Here!"

Shirayuki pointed at the page and started reading it out loud for Reinhart. "Gehendra disease is an ancient disease that is caused by consuming Demon's Blood herb. The herb allows a person to be strong but the side effect is too dangerous. The herb will stimulate a person's body and transform it into the body of a demon. There is only one way to cure this disease, by using Erthias Herb or known as 'Angel's tear'."

Shirayuki turned her head back at Reinhart and smiled when she saw the hopeful look on his face.

"This is it" said Reinhart and took the book of Shirayuki's hand. "This is the answer that we seek! Let us inform the others as well!"

Nodding to Reinhart's words, Shirayuki followed him to the door. However their steps faltered when Yue entered stormed into the library.

"Your Majesty!"

"Yue? What's with the ruckus?" Asked Reinhart, being alarmed due to Yue's frantic expression.

"Zen Wisteria!"

Shirayuki held her breath, her eyes stared at Yue with anticipation as Yue continued speaking.

"Zen Wisteria has come to the palace!"

Shirayuki stood still, couldn't believe what she just heard. Zen had come to Ruthergent palace. He had come..

"Shirayuki.."

Reinhart's voice snapped Shirayuki from her daze. Meeting his eyes, Shirayuki saw his serious expression that was mixed with determination.

"Promise me that you won't interfere what I am about to do"

"What did you mean? Wait.. Are you going to harm Zen?" Shirayuki asked, fear was seen on her eyes.

"You'll see" Reinhart said as he walked ahead of her, exiting the library.

Yue and Shirayuki shared nervous glance before following his step. In Shirayuki's mind, she prayed that whatever was in Reinhart's mind wasn't something as cruel as killing Zen.

.

.

.

Zen was standing in front of the Palace entrance with Kiki, Mitsuhide and Obi covered his back while Melody stood next to him with swords in her hands. Erthias cowered behind Melody's back. Aside from Erthias, all of them had alarmed expression on their face and the reason for that was because they had surrounded by Ruthergent Royal Army.

The moment Zen announced his identity in front of the entrance and demanded an audience with the King of Ruthergent, Royal army started surrounded the group in alarming state. Of course they were ignoring Erthias who responded like a maiden who got fooled in her marriage by saying "Yer not Haruka?! So ya lied?! I trusted ya man!"

"This is bad, Master" said Obi, scanning the soldiers, his eyes was searching a particular figure among crowd.

"Maybe this is a wrong move Zen." Mitsuhide said while being on guard.

Zen was about to reply to Mitsuhide but Melody cut his chance.

"Heh," Melody grinned widely, "No need to be scared over something like this. All we gotta do is kicking their ass and be done with it"

As expected of Melody, even in this situation she didn't show any fear on her face. Sighing softly to her somewhat vulgar words, Zen spoke his mind "No need for that"

"What made you so sure, Zen?" asked Kiki, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Because.." Zen let out a excited smile that matched with Melody's when he saw Reinhart appeared at the entrance with Shirayuki and Yue behind him. This was just like in a play, a prince came to take his beloved woman from the hand of an evil King.

"I know he is not that shallow of a man"

"Cease your weapons!" Ordered Reinhart, the royal army followed his command in an instant.

Reinhart stared at Zen, even just by standing, Zen could feel the aura of a mighty King coming from him. Looks like his big brother was right, the man in front of him really had the same aura as his big brother Izana.

"I didn't think you will come in this way but as expected of you, I guess" Reinhart walked closer toward the group and stopped with a slight distance between them.

"I have come for Shirayuki and Ryu along with a proposal for Ruthergent Kingdom from my brother." Explained Zen.

Reinhart snorted softly, "His Highness Izana, huh..? I knew he has seen through my scheme"

Zen let out a little smile as a respond to Reinhart's words. He didn't deny the fact that his big brother was a sharp person.

"Zen Wisteria" Reinhart whose expression returned to being cold and serious called out Zen's name.

"I challenge you to a duel. If you win, then you can take Shirayuki and Ryu away from this kingdom but If I win.." Reinhart's eyes had a sharp glint in it.

"Shirayuki and Ryu will stay here and become part of the royal family."

Heavy silence fell, filled with tense atmosphere. Zen stared at Reinhart for a while, he could feel the heavy stares came from his aides and Melody as they waited to hear what kind of response he would give the King.

"I accept the challenge" Finally Zen gave his reply.

This was an official Royal Challenge..

The one that will cost life of that royal..

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Yep, I have returned once again. Sorry for the long delay, My father got into an accident and from there, things started going haywire that I lost the will to write again.**

 **Now I return with this chapter, hope I still have the skill. I am trying to get my writer soul once again. It felt empty since I lost it now I am trying so hard to get it back.**

 **I try to write the next chapter as soon as possible and do forgive me if I seems to lost my touch. I hope not though XD**

 **Anyway! Please do enjoy this chapter if you can. Hope to see you again! ^^)/**


	14. The Royal Duel & Alliance

In Front Of Ruthergent Palace..

Two young men were standing, facing each other and there was quite a distance between them. Swords were in their hands, their focus only directed to each other while ignoring the crowds around them. Heavy atmosphere spread through the crowds as they watched the two who still had not moved from their spot. The two young men were none other than Zen Wisteria, the second prince of Clarines Kingdom and Reinhart Thorian, The King of Ruthergent Kingdom.

"Are you ready, Prince Zen?" asked Reinhart, lifting his sword to his face, covering half of his face, his emerald eyes shot the blood lust for the second prince of Clarines.

"Ready when you are, Your Majesty Reinhart" answered Zen, noticing the blood luct that came from the King of Ruthergent.

Meanwhile, Shirayuki who stood between Yue and Kiki clasped her hands, looking at the two royal men with worry clearly painted on her beautiful eyes.

"Do not worry." Kiki said softly as she noticed the look on Sirayuki's face. A soft smile was cast at the Royal Pharmacist girl.

"Zen won't lose."

Yue who heard that retorted fiercely, "His Majesty won't lose either!"

Both Yue and Kiki stared at each other sharply while Shirayuki looked at the two with nervous smile. The one who snapped the two from staring constest 'If look can kill' was Melody.

"Shut both of your traps, are you the one who is dueling right now?" She said and pointed her sword –The other one is already sheathed— at Yue's face instead of Kiki's.

"I am just stating a fact! His Majesty—"

"Yeah Yeah, I heard you. He won't lose, right? Just shut your mouth, I want to watch this interesting duel without noise from Mr. Fancy Pants who has King Complex. One word from you and I swear to Gods of Heaven and Earth that I will cut your tongue right here, right now." cut Melody and ended it with a threat. The effect of the threat was doubled because of her golden eyes that sent sharp glint and blood lust toward Yue.

Mitsuhide who didn't say anything during the argumentation noticed Kiki smirked at Melody and knew that instant that Melody had won a special place in Kiki's heart. Not many people could do so. Obi muttered something that only Mitsuhide could hear.

"Oh Oh ~ Checkmate from the Scary Lady~."

Even Mitsuhide noticed Erthias who stood next to Melody trembled in fear as if he was the one being threatened by her. Sighing and shaking his head, Mitsuhide wondered what kind of man who could tame the wild first princess of Yuvenlia Kingdom. Prince Izana's face appeared at the corner of his mind but Mitsuhide pushed it away knowing that the first princess will choose to enter monastery rather than marrying to the man she so despised.

"It begins"

Kiki said, the group returned their focus at duel. Shirayuki clasped her hands even tighter than before.

Reinhart and Zen dashed toward each other and the duel began with sword clash when Reinhart swung his sword from the side and Zen parried it with his own. Another attack came again from Reinhart as he swung his sword repeatedly from many directions. This looked like one sided battle where one on the offensive side and one on the defensive side. The crowd murmured in surprise when Reinhart managed to make a slight cut on Zen's left arm and Shirayuki gasped softly.

"Are you going to keep the defensive stance?" Reinhart said, stopping his feet from attacking for a short while before dashing forward again,

"You can't protect Shirayuki after all!"

Once again Reinhart attacked Zen with his sword combination attacks, however this time Zen parried while counter attacking. Reinhart ended up blocking more attacks from Zen than before, he looked taken aback and then..

Clang!

Zen copied one of Melody 'Yapragi Dans" moves and threw Reinhart's sword off his hand. Kiki and Mitsuhide were surprised, Obi whistled and Melody grinned widely and muttered words under her breath.

"Heh, not bad Prince."

"Your Majesty!" Yue shouted, looking so worried.

Swish!

Zen pointed his sword at Reinhart who stood still looking so vexed. "I know I can't protect Shirayuki all the time. There are times when she slipped through my fingers and because Shirayuki is an independent girl, I can't lock her in the palace. However.."

Reinhart's eyes met Zen's, he could see a strong will and determination glowed from it. "I will always do my best to protect her from harm!"

 ** _'_** ** _..I see it now..'_**

 ** _'…_** ** _No wonder she loves this guy..'_**

Reinhart chuckled softly, a sad expression was faintly painted on his face. "It's my complete defeat, Prince Zen.."

Reinhart offered his hand toward Zen and Zen accepted it. Seeing the scene, cheers erupted from the crowd. Shirayuki let out a sigh of relief, she stared at the two young men with a smile on his face. Melody laughed while slapping Erthias' back. It must have been hard because Erthias winced in pain. The euphoria of happiness had lifted the tense and heavy atmosphere among the crowds. It was such joyous moment for all of them.

.

.

.

Ruthergent Kingdom, King's office…

After the duel Reinhart and Zen entered the palace with the others and they were at the King's office now.

"Lucas Edenburg?" Erthias spoke as soon as Reinhart finished reading the letter from Zen and his group.

Reinhart turned his head to Erthias "What? did you know something about this man?"

"of course, man." answered Erthias casually, all eyes were on him with doubtful look. Yue's nerve twitched hearing how Erthias spoke to Reinhart.

"Lucas Edenburg is my great great grandfather's name, ya know."

Just like that Erthias dropped the bombshell news and all eyes that were staring at him with doubtful look widened in shock.

"""EEHHH?!"""

Shirayuki, Zen, Mitsuhide, Obi, Melody and Yue shouted in rhythm. The one who didn't was Ryu, Reinhart and Kiki. Those three only wore expression that was mixed between shocked and surprised.

"W-Wait.. then.." Yue turned his gaze at Reinhart who still standing, didn't utter a single word.

"That means.. Erthias is Royal?" Mitsuhide finished the words that Yue wanted to say.

"Royal? Me? I'm not Royal Man. I am a farmer, ya know" Erthias replied in confusion.

"No.. What Mitsuhide meant is that You and His Majesty King Reinhart are cousins." Explained Zen, Shirayuki nodded while still wearing surprised expression.

It took a while before the words sunk into Erthias's brain. Seriously, even Melody became irritated of how slow Erthias could be.

"EH?!" Erthias finally reacted, he pointed Reinhart and himself back and forth for a few times, "Ya mean.. The King man and Me are cousins?!"

"Yes.. Looks like it.." Reinhart scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head. A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed the temple of his head.

"Your Majesty, are you okay? Do you need to rest first?" asked Yue worriedly.

"It's fine." Reinhart took a soft breath before continuing, "I shall post pone the matter of Sir Erthias being a royal or not for later, right now the most important thing is the cure for Gehendra disease."

"Yes." Zen took Angel's tears plant from Erthias bag and gave it to Reinhart.

Shirayuki gasped softly looking at the glowing plant and Ryuu stared at it in awe. It was such a rare expression to be seen on Ryuu's face.

"So this is.. Erthias.." Reinhart stared at the plant for a while before turning his gaze at Shirayuki and Ryuu.

"Let's try this." He said and gave the plant to Shirayuki.

Nodded to Reinhart, Shirayuki and Ryuu stepped out of the room in a hurry. They must eager to start making the cure for Gehendra disease. Reinhart knew it because they were as desperate as he was.

"Now then.." Reinhart returned his gaze back at Zen, "Let's hear the proposal from His Highness Izana."

Zen started speaking, "The proposal is to make an alliance with Ruthergent Kingdom. My brother, Crown Prince Izana, will help Ruthergent Kingdom in any way he can. He even will overlook the attack in the palace."

"How generous but I assume he wants something in return?" asked Reinhart with a cold smirk, "Let me guess.. The knowledge of Alchemy?"

"Apparently so" Answered Zen shortly.

Both young men stared at each other, the office filled with heavy silence. Both of their aides were waiting in tense. If the King of Ruthergent didn't accept the proposal then..

"Very well." Reinhart broke the tense atmosphere that grew thicker inside that office. "I.. Reinhart Thorian, King of Ruthergent Kingdom shall accept the proposal given by Crown Prince Izana of Clarines Kingdom."

Sighs of relief and smiles appeared from the aides face when they heard that. Truly, this shall be a wonderful alliance. Reinhart and Zen shook hands once again, sealing the agreement between the two. A cure and an alliance, finally a ray of hope had shone upon the kingdom. Reinhart couldn't wait for the dark clouds that had been covering the kingdom to be lifted and of course, he couldn't wait to thrust his sword into the heart of particular person..

"EEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

Screams could be heard, alerting those who were in the office. At first they were frowning in confusion of what caused the screams but Reinhart eyes widened when he heard a shout that came from one of the guards.

"IT'S QUEEN ELENA!"

Storming out of the room ahead, Reinhart made his way to the entrance of the palace. There he found a woman who had pale skin just like a corpse, pupils had changed to those of demons, standing while holding a maid in her embrace. Her fangs had sunk into the maid's slender neck as sickening gulping sound could be heard and before long, the woman threw the maid to side and stared at Reinhart. A smile, the sickening smile that turned Reinhart's stomach and plagued his night with nightmares since that incident, appeared on the woman's face as blood trickled down her lips.

"Reinhart, My sweet dear son.." said the woman in soft melodic tone, making Reinhart gripped his sword tighter than before.

"I have come to save you~"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Hello! Once again I have returned with another chapter! :D**

 **Well, the plot is reaching to the thickest part soon and I shall continue writing the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **I am glad that there two people who gave a review or comment.**

 **Thank you for being so loyal. For Kartara-san, Thank you for your kind words. It really helps me going on and continue writing! (n_n)/**

 **For you I shall continue to fight my depression and keep on writing! (n_n)9**

 **Like always, Please give comments or reviews about this chapter. :D**

 **Thank you and see you all in the next chapter! :D**

 **Love and Peace! (n_n)v**


End file.
